Changes In The Wind
by Alexaviera Raven
Summary: My name is Hermione Jean Granger or is it? Changes are coming in the Wind and I am not the little girl you thought you knew. Post War Fic NC17 for language and situations
1. A New Prospective

Authors Notes: This story is set to just after the war that ravaged Hogwarts. Things will be explained as we go along but however, A few surprise twists are coming.

Disclaimer: Harry potter and character from the Harry Potter Book series are owned by J.K. Rowling. I do not own these characters only however the situations I am putting them into.

I am writing this story for fun and entertainment for other fans. I am not making any money from this I am just a fan of the series.

Please Read and Review!! Thank you.

* * *

Changes In The Wind

Written By Alexaviera J Raven

* * *

Chapter One: A New Prospective

Whiltshire,England  
Granger Manor  
May 3rd,1999

Hermione woke up and looked around her bedroom. She groaned at the lavender purple and pink of her walls. She sighed when she realized it was already ten o'clock. She hurried to her shower and change into a pair of Silver Skinny jeans and a Green spaghetti string tank top. Silver heeled sandals completed her look as she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.

She went to brush her teeth. As she did she smiled and she ran a hand over the Tattoo on her left shoulder blade and smiled. She had been born with this mark, She didn't think it was unusual after all, People were born with birthmarks all the time. However It had always intrigued her as it was in the shape of a star and a crescent moon design. She never really thought about it after she had been chosen to attend Hogwarts though.

Hermione went down for breakfast. She having a cup of Coffee and some toast and went to the balcony that overlooked the lush Gardens of the Manor. She relaxed as she looked at the view around her. She sat and she placed her feet up on the railing as she for the moment just looked at the world outside and something caught her eye. She smiled as a beautiful tawny owl arrived and she took the letter from her and petted her. She gave her some toast and then opened the maroon letter she knew was from the school.

_  
____Dear Miss Granger, _

___Due to the war Hog warts will be closed for this semester however We will re open on September 1st in the Fall. This year you are to be Head Girl. Congratulations my dear girl on a well deserved honor. We look forward to having you again this your last year. We are anticipating great things as always from our brightest student._

___Enclosed is your Head Girl badge and your Time Table and Book lists for this year. _

___Again Congratulations Hermione I am so proud of you!! _

___Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry _

___Head Mistress Minerva .J. McGonagall__  
_  
Hermione glanced at the small silver badge that was sitting now in the palm of her hand and looked it over. She got up and walked to her bedroom and placed it in the drawer of her bed side table and smiled. It was an honor,The highest a student could achieve she knew that, One she had decided she wanted since she was 10 and read Hogwarts A History for the first time.

She had worked hard for this, For this shining moment all of her hard work and dedication to her studies had paid off. This made her happiness soar and the knowledge sweeter to her. She did frown however over what she believed was an oversight on Minerva's part and she re read the letter again before sighing a moment.

Hermione was over joyed of course that she was Head Girl. But there was no mention to who Head Boy was going to be. Hermione just hated not having all the information to her disposal and knew that thoughts of who was going to be sharing a Dormitory with her would drive her obsessively mad with wonder if she let them.. Instead she just told herself that it would be someone who like herself deserved the honor and recognition.

_Whoever it is he'll be deserving of the honor. It wouldn't hurt if he was pleasing to the eyes also,But it really doesn't matter as long as it isn't someone who is a slob. I do not tolerate slobbery, Also he must have manners. That is a must or the arrangement will not work no matter how I do try on my end. I hope it isn't Ron.. That would be horrid. She then laughed cause she knew though she loved Ron as a friend and he was her best friend, He wasn't smart enough or mature enough to handle the position of Head Boy._

She had a suspicion of who it might be and for a moment she was quiet and wondered if Minerva would do that to her. She shook her head as she told herself that it wouldn't be him. It couldn't be.

She placed the letter in the drawer with the badge and decided she was in dire need of taking some time to pamper herself. Besides she had a reputation to uphold at least in muggle society standards.

Hermione sometimes wondered how people at her school would react if they knew what she was in muggle society. She knew that even Harry and Ron didn't know her secret. The only one she had confided in was Ginny and Ginny still treated her the same after all. The boys knew that she came from a well to do family but that was it. They didn't know the exact amount of how well to do their friend truly was.

"_Williams I am going out, Can you bring the car around in Ten minutes. Please"_

"_The Bagatti will do for my itinerary this afternoon."_

"_Yes Mistress "_

She nodded. Hermione checked her reflection in the glass and sighed. She decided today was the day she would go and get a full makeover. Normally Hermione didn't care for the frivolity of getting her hair and nails done but she needed a change.

Hermione was feeling like she needed to change who she was on the outside at least. She had after all helped defeat the Greatest Most Darkest Wizard of all time and she decided she could get a Mani and a Pedi and perhaps do something different with her bushy hair. She told herself that she deserved it as well as the fact that it would take her mind off of other things. besides she looked tired. She noticed there were the starting first stages of dark circles forming under her hazel-brown eyes. She looked at her olive complexion and she wished for perfect skin, Skin that was smooth and alabaster like Lavender Brown, Or hair like Parvarti Patel. In Hermione's opinion anything was better than the lot she had been given.

Hermione defiantly decided she needed this day to rejuvenate herself.

"_I should not look this tired I am only seventeen years old, It's true that I will be eighteen on Saturday but really I shouldn't look this horrid ever. I feel so burnt out, Perhaps a facial and a sauna are what the doctor ordered. I can relax now Voldemort is dead, The world is now safe for puppies and muggleborn's and for, the innocent people who still live on after all."_

She smiled as she walked to the Entrance of the Manor and she put on her silver framed Dior sunglasses as she waited for the car to come to the front. She made sure she had her handbag as she got into the car as it arrived and she looked at Williams.

"I am going for a drive today, I will not be home for dinner" She told him as she put the top down on the convertible and she smiled as she gunned the engine.

A whirl of Green and Silver coasted down the long courtyard to the large wrought iron gate and she smirked as she pushed her sunglasses down onto the bridge of her nose. She sighed as the gates opened slowly. She waited impatiently as she drummed her fingernails on the steering wheel and checked her reflection in the rear view mirror.

"Sorry Mistress it seems that Murphy is on a coffee break I will attend to that forth with"

Came a voice over the intercom. She sighed as there was a buzz and the gate opened fully enough for her to squeeze the car out of it. The Green and Silver Bagatti took off with a cloud of dust. Her vanity plates, _"2 HOT 4 U"_ Glittered in the sunlight as she then perched the sunglasses back up onto their proper place and took off like a shot. The English countryside whirled around her as she drove.

She missed driving her baby when she was in school. She soon was approaching London and she slowed down to a more sedate pace. She pulled the car over outside of Elizabeth Arden's studio and she handed the keys to the valet.

"If you put one scratch on my baby I will have your balls in a vice and you will still be attached to them."

She told the attendant as she then smiled as the doorman opened the door for her. Normally she wasn't so cross or mean spirited but after all she had been through in the past month it just came out of no where. She felt slight guilt but saw the way the man jumped and she also for a moment felt a power.

She wore the mask of a rich aristocrat well and she knew the only time she could be simple plain Hermione Granger was at school. She missed Hogwarts terribly,for it was more home to her than the Palace even. She went to enter the Salon when she decided she needed a little picker up first. Perhaps some chai tea or espresso to somewhat soothe her nerves.

She almost laughed at the thought of Espresso calming her but it did surprisingly,She was already so tired she needed the little wired sensation but also she knew that she loved coffee in all forms and it made her happy and feel better.

She smiled as she entered the red door and her senses assaulted by the calm and serenity of the entrance as always. She smiled as she took a seat and she asked for a Chocolate Espresso and she made sure that Stephan knew she was there for him.

* * *

Across the street sitting in a outdoor Café a pair of storm gray eyes took her in. He looked at her car and was surprised by the way she had handled the car. More by the realization of who she was and he wondered about the attitude he had seen her display. He sipped his espresso nonchalantly then he heard from a table nearby.

"Wasn't that Lady Granger Countess of Wiltshire and Ormonde? My she has grown into a lovely young woman it is a blessing she is such a level headed young lady. A bit spoiled perhaps though who wouldn't be with a fortune like hers? It's a shame about her parents, Tragic really but royals are always seeming to get a sticky end. Though with a bloodline like hers and a pedigree I would act a bit snooty too. After all if my cousin was the Queen may she live forever, then perhaps I'd be a horrid person.

Actually no,she's quite strange in the fact she is rather sweet and hosting these charity events and the like. I think she will someday be as beloved and well known as the Princess herself was. Isn't it horrible how she is alone now in that huge manor house, Shes going to become the High Dutchess soon as her mother is now deceased. Yet I read somewhere in one of those magazines, she doesn't like all the fuss and would rather be a scholar than a aristocrat. Absurd have they not seen the woman at her charity events. She glows and shines. She should as a favorite cousin to the crown after all."

The women then went to talking about other things. Draco's eyes narrowed as he thought about his favorite little Mud-Blood and he smirked a moment. He never would have guessed that Hermione Granger lived the way that he himself lived. True he wasn't a muggle but she seemed to be royalty to these muggles who were gossiping about her.

The wizarding world did not have Kings and Queens however they did have Lords and Lady's and Hermione was a Lady at least by the standards of the Muggle's it seemed. He wondered who this Hermione Granger really was. All he had ever seen was a book worm with bad frizzy hair who seemed to be quiet and kept to herself.

___So she is a pure blood in muggle standards is she? And what is it with her sporting my colors? She looks good in my colors._

These thoughts popped into his head as he saw the valet park the green and silver Bagatti and he watched as the attendant got out and checked it over making sure there was no scratches. He raised an eyebrow when the man began to take a cloth and clean the dashboard and the windows. The attendant then made a face and he looked down at his pants a moment and gave a sigh of relief.

He wondered when he had missed all of this. She sure played a different role when they were in school and it began to intrigue him. He wanted to meet this side of Granger oh so very much. He got up his white blond hair glistening in the sunlight as he then heard.

"Wow oh my God isn't that Drake? He's that model in the underwear ad's Oh my i'm getting the vapors."

He just smirked as he looked at the girl and tilted his sunglasses down and gave her a wink. He then chuckled. It was so easy to drive these muggle women crazy. He had become the new face for Calvin Klein over the summer, He modeled now until school started up again. He didn't need the money really but he liked the attention and he knew it also made him more able to function as a member of society if he was acquainted with both worlds.

He crossed the street and walked over to the Red door and he looked at the doorman. "Drake Malfoy " He told the doorman who nodded and allowed him to pass. He saw the Valet who was wiping down Granger's car and he stopped a moment and walked over to it. He removed his glasses a moment to read the license and he smiled to himself. "2 Hot 4 U" He read aloud and he just smirked.

___Lets just see how Hot Miss know it all Granger really can get shall we?_

___She's A Muggle Born you really can't be serious?_

___Why not shes a female isn't she besides,Wouldn't that just piss off Potty and Weasel to find out Draco Malfoy deflowered their beloved book worm?_

___You just want her and you have since you were 13. Shes a challenge thats all a conquest?_

___Please you need to stop lying to yourself, you know you have a real turn on for hot girls who are smart. Besides that Draco you love her and have loved her for years, So tell her already._

_ Heres your chance to talk with her without Potty and the weasel and your excuse for friends to bullocks up the works._

His mind was whirling as he entered the red door and he immediately was assaulted with the smell of Vanilla and lavender, He looked around and saw it was coming from the ventilation. He actually smiled at the way the salon was laid out. He saw women in red robes all seated waiting for their turns with the stylists. He had been here once when he was a small child with his Mum, He remembered back then that he had gotten his first taste of muggle society, At the time he hadn't known of course that it was high society muggles and exclusive.

Draco knew that for Granger to walk in here she had to have a high reputation. Being a countess whatever that meant must be something high ranking for these people to be falling all over her. He spotted her sitting and drinking a coffee of a sort. He took in the way she was relaxed and seemed to be commanding attention from the people in the Salon and not even ordering them about. They jumped to please her and she just seemed a bit bored even, this was his assessment at least as he just went and sat down and grabbed a muggle magazine.

* * *

Hermione was waiting for Stefan her stylist as she sighed She closed her eyes a moment as she thought about the way that her life was heading. She for a moment thought of her deceased adoptive parents. They had left her their fortune of course as their only heir and she enjoyed being able to live comfortably, But she wanted to get a career as well. As it was she had decided to change her look and perhaps go into acting of some genre or modeling.

Last year had been her coming out as a countess and since then she had declined to attend balls and functions due to school then due to the guise of her being in mourning. It had been a tragic accident really, That was what the muggle authorities believed. A freak Hurricane that destroyed Manchester borough bridge. Hermione of course knew better as it had been Lord Voldemort who had sent Death-Eaters and they had killed all of those muggles. The muggles had exclaimed it was a freak hurricane in the west country but she knew better of course. She knew first hand what the Death eaters had been capable of.

Her parents Wendall and Monica Granger. Also know as Lord and Lady Granger Duke and Duchess of Manchester were murdered plain and simple. It seemed that at the time they had decided to take a trip to only merlin knew where and why they chose that very day, as they were in the automobile they had exploded, Along with a hundred and fifty other people. Hermione had of course cried but really she wasn't as sad about the news as she made it out to be.

Her adoptive parents were never home and as it was she was abroad at school ten months a year and on holidays she spent the majority of them alone with the servants due to her parents obligations. She had spent the summer of her third year in France but mostly in the hotel room while her parents delegated with their rich friends.

She had become more determined that summer and studied harder and tried to make them proud of her. She took such pride in trying to show them, in trying to get their approval. She never received it and with their deaths it would never come. She would never get the love or recognition that she deserved from Monica or Wendell. They were dead and buried in the ground and she did not feel so much as she would have had they been there all along.

She was brought out of her reverie as she was lead to a waiting room and given her Espresso. The chocolate a calming effect almost immediately and she wondered if perhaps they used Honey dukes chocolates in it. She knew that it was silly but it had the same effect on her nerves as the famous wizard chocolate. She put down her cup and saucer carefully not to chip the bone china as she pulled out her well worn and used copy of Pride and Prejudious. She was about to read when out of her periferal vision a man walked in, For a moment she took in the way his hair was mussed up and glanced at his seemed rather familiar but couldn't place where she had seen this man before.

She then took in the way he presented himself. His stance showed he was used to being spoiled, His nails were manicured and she took in the white button down shirt he was wearing, the top three buttons unbuttoned, a Black and Silver tie loosened, Black designer suit pants tailored perfectly over long muscled legs, He held a suit jacket over his shoulder as he leaned on the door jam and his eyes were covered in a pair of sunglasses much like hers.

She grew quiet as she studied him a moment. She went back to her novel but not before she smirked and winked at him. The man was hot no doubt, She could appreciate a well dressed man like anyone else after all she was still a woman. Though she sworn she knew who he was and even for a moment thought it was absurd. He would not come here, to a Muggle salon and yet.. He must have for the very man that was constantly on her mind to show up here. Maybe she was just self imposing the man she dreamed of nightly on another man,even so if she was for a moment it was as if she felt the electricity flow inside her as it often did when she was near the Slytherin Prince at Hogwarts. Not that she'd ever said a word about how he made her feel.

Draco had taken in the way she was dressed and the way she seemed to look him over as if she approved she had smirked. This made him just for a moment feel uneasy and almost intimidated for a Malfoy that was a very hard thing to accomplish. He took in the air of confidence about her as well. She had walked into the place like she owned it and people were turning their heads at neck breaking speed to look at her. She was in control and in her element and it made him more curious to know what made this woman tick. This was not his Hermione Granger, His know it all book worm, no this wasn't the girl he knew from afar but this was a woman, a beautiful woman who was even more beautiful as she was confident.

Draco watched as a man came over to her and fake kissed her cheeks as he knew his mother often did in greeting other Pure blood society mavens.

"Stefan" She gave him a greeting kissing each of his cheeks back.

"Your highness, it is good to see you again, How are you fairing my dear girl?"

She nodded. " I am better, It seems I have been out of sorts and my reputation dictates I attend a upcoming party. It maybe another boring function where I have to keep Lord Remington from grabbing my arse, or worse from him stepping on my feet. It is such a shame that all the good men are taken or gay. You know you may call me Hermione as it is my name Stephan. After all this time I think that we are friends no?"

"Of course Hermione, I am sorry for your loss mon forgive my ignorance to the matter as I have just heard of it this morning. "

"It,it is a comfort thank you Stephan, I understand. We had the cermony just yesterday. An very unforseen freak of nature that was indeed. I think that I might not be feeling too well could you please excuse me,I'll reschedule for tomorrow if you understand please?"

Stephan nodded as he then smiled and tried to be comforting.

"You come anytime I will have my chair open for you, I have this one design in mind if you are game for something new with your hair. It's something I have been working on. Oh no here comes that American, strumpet you would call her? I forgot she was my next appointment and you two do not get on well."

Hermione frowned as she heard a familiar voice calling to her. She just sighed Stephan chuckled. He knew that Hermione hated the girl calling to her and with good reason of course.

"Paris "

Hermione said as she looked at the tall thin blond.

"What brings you to London?"

She said greeting her with the fake kisses and placing a fake smile on her lips. Paris really annoyed her to no end. However she knew that the blond heiress was the new face of Christian Dior and she had to make nice but only due to her duty as a royal not because she wanted to really.

Hermione heard Paris begin to talk about something that Tinker bell did and the dog was sitting there yapping away,The poor dog was dressed in a pink tutu and had on ballet slippers. Hermione however wasn't surprised as Paris herself was dressed in head to toe pink as well.

_It seems both rats in pink are a new trend for this year, it's absolutely preposterous._

This was Hermione's though as she tuned the obnoxious American heiress out, however she nodded and pretended to be interested that Tink as Paris referred to the little for what Hermione considered, Rat in a pink tutu had done on the plane ride.

. "Well my dear it sounds divine, Perhaps sometime we can catch up but as it is right now I am booked solid."

She told her as she then looked at her bored. Paris didn't notice as she had turned her sights to Draco who watched them with interest. He had seen the way Granger had blown off Paris Hilton and he grinned. He knew Hermione had a temper but to see her act so cordially to someone he knew she hated. Yes he could tell by the way her eyes changed to that stare that could kill on sight if possible. He had seen that look many times himself but yet it was a bit different. Paris did not notice the change in Hermione's body language or even when she crossed her arms and glared at her.

"Now thats Hot and tempting! "

She replied. Hermione turned and looked in his direction. "Oh you mean Drake?" She replied as she looked at Draco and winked. Draco removed his sunglasses and stared at her intently. She stared back not moving a moment just smirking more as she did.

___Oh Merlin when did he get to be so hot? Wait what was that, Draco Malfoy hot?? Must be the fumes in here getting to me. When did he become Draco and not Ferret or Malfoy?? __  
_  
___He has a nice smile when he's not smirking evilly, Oh Merlin he's walking this way. Act natural don't let him get to you. Your in your element he is not ,Breathe Hermione he's just a guy remember how cruel he has always been to you._

_ You know you want him, You've always wanted him,Your so much alike even you know he's Sexy as hell too. Relax. Do not faint do not fall for his childishness you are a lady._

Hermione looked at Paris a moment. It seemed that Paris was just staring at Draco now openly and without shame. Hermione sighed then shook her head.

"Close your mouth dear your attracting attention and flies,also he's mine so back off."

Hermione told her as she then took in the way he had matured since the war. What had been boyishness was gone and here he was a man a tall and very handsome man. She regarded him as she would others.

"Dray it is good to see you again,What have you been up to?"

She asked properly as she kissed his cheek and he raised an eyebrow at that. He took her hand and bowed kissing her knuckles as a proper gentleman would do.

"I have been traveling abroad dear one, Doing some modeling and might I say you look delectable my lady" He told her. Paris stood there watching the exchange. "Hmmm" She cleared her throat. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Please excuse my rudeness for a moment, Drake,This is Paris, Paris this is Drake,Drake is a old friend of mine from my days at boarding school."

Paris nodded extending her hand which to Draco kissed her knuckles and he looked at Hermione. She looked at him with a smile.

"How is your mother Dray?"

Hermione asked him politely as she took his hand in hers and they were walking a bit. He linked fingers with hers as they went to the back of the salon where there was a lovely Meditation Garden.

Draco replied. "She is well and that annoying bint is staring at me again" He told her. Hermione smiled.

"She thinks your Hot,Really she's an annoying little bitch,"

Hermione replied as she frowned a moment. She felt his hand on hers and it seemed to send something coursing through her. She was quiet and almost let go of his hand wondering what it was. Was either of them touching metal, she felt as if she was shocked slightly and yet it made a warmness spread through her.

"And what does Hermione think? Do I really want to know?"

Draco asked as she then smiled quietly a moment. Hermione looked him over slowly as if she was undressing him and she finally looked up into his eyes and responded.

"Well I have always wanted my own pet Dragon"

Draco leaned against the wall watching her intently. He chuckled a moment the sound came out rich and full from his expression grew serious after a moment. As it did he replied in a voice that was strangely comforting and yet full of untold was going to hit on her and he knew it and was not afraid at all. His confidence level was going up as he had heard her tell that skinny American girl that he was hers.

"You know perhaps this Dragon would like you as his mate. Though he's a master in his own rights and doesn't take kindly to being ordered about."

He told her as she listened then responded by running a hand a moment to his chest and replied with as much of a sultry voice as she could. She summoned all her Gryffindor courage in doing so.

" Perhaps I enjoy breaking in my new pets,though I already have lap dogs, People who just want to be my friends because I'm rich, I know that however your not that way,why are we playing this game Malfoy? Do you really want to continue playing with a Lioness, Dragon?"

She replied as she let her hand slide lower not taking her eyes from his. She for a moment squeezed his crotch and he took in a breath. She let her eyes look deeper into his. She smiled and grinned huge at his reaction to her. It was evident and she wondered what he intended to do about it. She continued to talk her courage growing by the second as she did so.

"I don't play with little boys, Hmmm not so little are you?,No not a boy at all. Tell me Dragon, Why you are here following me? I mean you couldn't have just wondered in off the street to come to a woman's salon unless you are a homosexual and if so.. too bad for me and for all women in the world. However, this tells me the contrary doesn't it?"

She made a slight little throaty laugh at his reaction and allowed her Brown eyes to sweep down slowly. His eyes followed to where she was looking. She conscientiously licked her lips. Her small pink tongue wetting her bottom lip.

"Is that your wand in your pocket or are you really excited to see me Draco?"

He swallowed a moment. Hermione grinned and stepped closer to him inhaling his cologne and she purred. Draco grew a little nervous,this wasn't the same Granger and if she was really like this away from school.. He liked it a great was beautiful and sexy and grown up had already fancied her but now it was more. SO much more and he didn't speak for a moment unsure what to say. She shocked him and was a little 't he suppose to be the one hitting on her?

"What no come back, You disappoint me Draco I figured since it's obvious you want me, you'd have some response, Of course your body's speaking a different tune all together. What is it? Kneasel has your tongue,too bad I'd rather have it,"

She pulled his face down by his tie and kissed him,She had gotten on her tip toes to do so. As it was she felt shaky from the feeling he made her feel from his lips on hers. She kissed him slowly at first then ran her tongue along his bottom lip. He groaned as he gave her permission to explore his mouth with her tongue. She moaned as she pulled him closer and she pulled away slowly. He lifted her up and pressed her against the wall and went back to kissing her in that moment and he didn't care if anyone saw them.

___Bloody Hell I want to shag her rotten. Right here and right now. Dammit theres no time and this defiantly isn't the place. I wonder what she's thinking,_

___Damn theres her tongue in my mouth. Such a turn on She really knows how to kiss._

___She tastes like Chocolate. I Love Chocolate!!_

___Damn the man is hot,he kisses and smells so good too. __  
_  
___This is so amazing. Oh Merlin do not fall in love with him,_

___He's a Malfoy, He's your enemy, He's Oh dear God I want him._

___I Love him! Oh dear now what am I going to do?_

Each were in thought as they stared at each other. "My Place?" She asked him as he raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Let's get out of here and continue this conversation in private" She clarified. He nodded as he then took her hand and she kissed him softly. Paris was coming out of the sauna when she saw Hermione kissing Draco and she smiled.

___About damn time you got a piece of meat like that honey,Maybe he'll be the one to knock that stick up out your ass. _

Paris thought as Hermione and Draco passed her. "So your not dating Lord Remington then, Too bad he seems like a nice man." She replied as Hermione just looked at Draco and gave him a gentle but lingering kiss a moment before she turned to look to Paris. Draco looked on amused and waited for the fireworks to begin.

"Paris my dear, You are welcome to my leftovers, as always it seems you need sloppy seconds. Just a word of advice as well with Remington please do remember to bring the bib he likes to slobber and drool,Also if your dancing with him, Steel toed shoes will help. I'd warn you about his liking to grab a woman's ass but then again yours is so flat he'd be grabbing at air wouldn't he? "

Paris went to slap Hermione when Hermione just raised an eyebrow and looked at her. She crossed her arms and she just glared.

"Bitch please,you haven't got the guys or the ability to take me on Paris and you know it. "

Paris glared and made a gasp as walked away in a huff, her yapping dog chasing after her. Hermione began to laugh at the image.

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her ear. Hermione closed her eyes a moment at the gesture. She wondered if she was making the right choice. But then again this was Draco Malfoy, the hottest guy in her year at Hogwarts and he was after all a legend according to the other girls. She smirked as she thought about the things that she had heard about the Slytherin sex God. She knew that she wanted this and had for so long,Lust for a moment and teenage hormones filled her and fuelled her as she leaned back and allowed him to kiss further down her exposed neck.

"Vicious tongue my dear, Hmmm Thats a real turn on Luv, very wicked,very Slytherin of you even. What other secrets are you hiding Hmmm, Hermione Granger?" He asked her.

"Why Draco Malfoy that would be telling wouldn't it? Besides a girl should have a few secrets keeps things interesting you know? However, there is one thing that you should know. "

The Bagatti was brought to them and the top was down and she nodded to the valet as he got out and handed her the keys and then looked a moment at Draco with a surprise but didn't say a word.

She walked over to the drivers side and she looked at Draco a moment over the bonnet of the car. She waited for his reaction to continue.

"And what is that Hermione? Please enlighten me would you now?"

She smiled as the valet handed her the keys and opened the door for her. "Get in" She told Draco who looked at her with interest and obeyed for the moment. He was very curious and intrigued with her. He wondered where his Granger had gone and how this Goddess was in her place, he realized she had been beautiful all along. He had been too blind with hatred that his Father had poisoned him to have to notice her the proper way. Well truthfuly up till she punched him in third year and he began to truly see her in a new light. Hermione leaned over to reach his seatbelt as she did she kissed him and rubbed herself against his lap.

Her actions had brought him out of a trance as he kissed her groaned a moment as he watched her smirk at him and wink.

"Buckle up, your in for one hell of a wild ride. Hope you have no other plans for the evening Draco, as it is I'm rescheduling my appointments to fit you in."

She smiled as she gunned the engine and put on her own seat belt. As she did she looked at the rear view mirror a moment and grabbed her phone and dialed some numbers. She informed someone named Williams that she wa son her way home and to not be disturbed. He wondered if that meant she had servants then,He wondered if she did why she did so knowing her feelings on House elf labor and he realized that they must have to be human servants.

Draco chuckled as they were driving, He had been in an auto many times and even owned one of his own, a Ashton Martin of all things. But this car it seemed to him that she drove it like it was a part of her, like he did when he flew and his broom became an extension of himself. He knew that this Bagatti was very simular to his best friends car and it made him smile as for a moment he thought about his best mate. Blaise.

Hermione turned on what sounded like classical Mozart and Draco smiled as he relaxed and closed his eyes a moment. He wondered what else he had in common with Granger.


	2. A Secret Unravels

Disclaimer: Harry potter and character from the Harry Potter Book series are owned by J.K. Rowling. I do not own these characters only however the situations I am putting them into.

I am writing this story for fun and entertainment for other fans. I am not making any money from this I am just a fan of the series.

Please Read and Review!! Thank you.

Changes In The Wind

Chapter Two: A Secret Unravels

Surrey,England

Granger Manor

May 3rd,1999

The drive to the Mansion was one that Draco would never forget. He was impressed on how she drove her automobile. He watched her as the sunlight fell on her face, the way the seatbelt was strapped between breasts he was aching to touch and kiss, He then felt her hand snake up his thigh as she pulled off the road and onto a private drive, It was flanked on all sides by large trees and he noticed that it was paved not at all a dirt road. She stopped the car at a clearing in the woods and she turned to look at him. She then smiled as a gate opened. He hadn't noticed it being there before and he gave her a raised eyebrow.

"**Home Sweet Home"** She replied as she then pulled the car to a rather large mansion, it was as large and maybe even larger than his own Manor. He smiled as she then just giggled. " **You have a lovely home.**" He told her. She nodded. **"Remind me to make you a map so you don't get lost, Nothing but the best for someone of my breeding and stature, Though growing up here it was interesting, I have yet to bring anyone home till now."** He then realized what that meant and he replied. "** I'm honored."** She replied. **"You should be not even Harry or Ron have ever been here, You see I like my privacy and they have a way of arriving unannounced to places, No manners"** She told him.

She parked the car and a man walked out to open her door then Draco's and she smiled as she nodded to Draco. He followed her as she then told the man. **"Williams I would like the staff assembled I have an announcement to make a decree if you will, Please have them come to the study."** She told him as he bowed. " **Yes Misstress" **Hermione then took Draco's hand in hers as they walked into the study and she bid him to sit, As he did she leaned in and sat on his lap. She was kissing him when the staff entered the room and she broke off the kiss.

"**This is Lord Draco Malfoy, He is a guest and I would appreciate it if all of you would pay him the same courteousness and respect that you pay me. Please provide Master Draco with anything he requires. "** She told them as she then smiled. Each one stepped forward and introduced themselves to Draco. **"Lisette,Charles, Abner,Francois,Henri, and you have met Williams and Murphy he was at the gate"** She told him as she then smiled. Draco nodded politely to the maids and butlers and she then replied. **"Allow me to give you the tour of my home"** She then smiled as she told the staff. **" I would not like to be disturbed for any reason for the rest of the evening."** She then took Draco's hand and walked with him up the stairs.

She showed him around the second floor as she did she smiled. They reached a wing of the house that looked like it was newly renovated and she smiled.** " Come Love"** She opened the double doors and she smiled as she looked at the huge bedroom. It was colored in Green and silver and she saw the look on his face. **"You like?" **She asked as she then giggled. Draco looked around the room and for a moment he stared then he replied**. "How did you do this?" **She just smiled.** " I'm a witch it was an easy enough charm.Is it to your liking?" **She asked him. He nodded.** " You are very accurate it's scary. So this room changes to the fancy of the occupant?" **He asked her. She then nodded again. **"Yes my love this is a lot like your Bedchamber at home is it not?" **She said as she pulled back the hanging draperies over the bed and sat down on it. She then removed her shoes, For a moment he just took in the sight of her sitting on his bed, It was as if she was in his home in his bed and it turned him on a great deal.

_If I wake up and this is another dream I am going to kill myself._

_Merlin she wants me too I wonder how long how long have we denied this to each other? _

Hermione gave him a sultry look that said what she was thinking. He nodded as she then licked her lips and tried to be flirty.

_I want you Draco, Only you it's only been you who I wanted. I want to be with you even if you hate me tomorrow I need you tonight._

"**Come to bed darling?" **She asked him . He smirked as he crawled up the end of the bed and she sat at the head of it. He leaned in and kissed her as she placed her hands on his shoulders and she then ran a hand over his chest and pulled his shirt up from his trousers and began unbuttoning it from the bottom working her way to the top. He ran his hands over her hips and thighs as she then leaned in and kissed over his neck.

"**Draco **" She whimpered as she then pushed the shirt off of his shoulders and he knelt on the bed lifting his undershirt off and over his head. She took that opportunity to kiss over his chest .He moaned as he then leaned down to kiss her, caressing her face within his his two hands. They fell back to the bed and she moved pressing him back to the sheets and sitting up straddling his waist. She looked down at him.

She then began to kiss over his chest as she did he caressed her hair and neck with his hands, He watched her and reveled in the feel of her lips on his heated flesh.**"That feels so good"** He told her as she then sucked on his nipples and he panted and threw his head back. She smiled as she kissed up now along his neck exposed to her and to his ear. She then went back to kissing his chest and over his abs slowly tracing them with her tongue and lips .She kissed to his navel and for a moment ran her tongue over the happy trail of fine light blonde hair that drew down from under his navel and to disappear in his trousers. She stopped at the top of his trousers and looked at him. He caressed her hair and she gently lay her head a moment on his stomach.

He just for the moment caressed her hair and then he asked. "** You ok you sure you want me, That your ready for this?" **He knew the moment the question spilled from his lips he regretted it, But he wouldn't push her.It meant too much to him to have her regret it later. **"Because I can wait Hermione, It doesn't have to be tonight we can wait"** She looked at him .She just was surprised by his words. The Draco Malfoy she knew would have just taken control and got what he desired, That actually made her very randy the way he took charge and went after what he wanted, The drive he had to get what he wanted and to pursue things till they were what he needed. She knew that as long as she had known him that he always got what he wanted.

_Why in the hell did I just say that? I mean here she is all hot and wanting me and I just gave her an out??_

_Why do I care so much already._

_Why aren't I pressing her down right now and taking her as I have other women?_

_Because I Love her and I want this to be more than just one time, I want a lifetime with her._

Hermione watched him a moment before she whispered. "**Because you love me and because I love you, We've been fighting this for a very long time, To come together this way, Draco I do want you, I do and I'm ready for a commitment if you want one a real commitment"** She looked at him. He was shocked a moment it was as if she read his thoughts, He looked at her and nodded. She then smiled. She then went back to kissing his abs. "** But I want you to beg for it lover"** He chuckled at that as he then looked at her and saw her smirk and he knew that this was a hell of a surprise to him. **"Malfoy's don't beg for anything"** She used her teeth to unzip his trousers and then unsnapped his trousers. "**You will by the end of the night I promise you"** She said with confidence.

_That was fucking hot as hell. Merlin I just might if she keeps teasing me like this.. _

_Breathe you can't faint Draco just because she's .. Ohhhh wow ._

"**Ohhhh"**He moaned as she then just smiled.**"Strip take off all of your clothes slowly I like to watch**_**"**_She told him as he then smirked as she rolled off of him and sat up on the bed on her knees. He stood and for a moment he then looked her over as she then smirked and he then smirked back. He slowly let his trousers pool at his ankles as he did he was standing there in black silk boxers and he toed off his shoes. "**Leave on your socks for now**" She told him as she looked him over. **"Do you like what you see?"** He asked her as she ran a hand down his chest and she then nodded. **"Yes your very pleasing to my eyes." **She then stood a moment and kissed him then ran a hand over her top slowly looking at him. **"Do you like to watch?"** She saw his eyes light up.

She smiled as she then replied. **" Leave those on for now and lay on the bed "** She told him. She then ran a hand down her flat stomach as she did he followed her hand and she flicked the button open and he smiled as she then moved her hips a moment and slowly removed her jeans, she bent over slightly as she let them fall down her legs. He watched her slightly bent over the bed and he felt his mouth go dry. She smiled as she then ran a hand up her flat stomach and over her tank top slowly then she lifted it slowly to reveal pert breasts. His eyes grew as she then for a moment tweaked one nipple between her fingers and then slid her other hand down to her knickers. He watched her for a moment then smile as she unclipped her hair and it fell down over her shoulders and back and she crawled up on the bed. She straddled his hips as she leaned down to kiss him.She ran a hand between their bodies and she stroked his turgid cock in her palm. His hands went to her hips as he then ran his fingertips over her knickers and he groaned.

He then rolled her beneath him and he kissed her passionately, He nipped her throat with his teeth and then he devoured her breasts taking each in his mouth and he used his tongue to roll them. She cried out as she ran her fingers through his hair and she whimpered. He raised his head to look at her, **" Don't stop"** She told him as he then smiled and kissed down her flat stomach. Then he stopped at her navel. He closed his eyes a moment as she then just caressed his hair slowly. He was breathing hard now.**"Breathe"** She whispered as she looked downward at him. "**Draco**" She whispered his name so he would look up at her. She nodded as she then pulled him up to kiss her. **" I'm ready" **She told him simply. He nodded as he then slid her knickers off her slowly and he felt her more than ready for him, She moaned as he touched her. She then pushed down his boxers with her hands and caressed his buttocks as he groaned and she smacked it lightly. He looked at her desire burning in his eyes as he kissed her hard. He positioned himself and was gentle as he possessed her the first time.

He stilled as she had to accommodate his girth and she for a moment was just panting and she just held him to her, her legs wrapped up over his hips her feet on his calves and he moved slowly inside her. **"You alright darling?**" He asked her as she then nodded and he kissed her. He then was slow until she began to buck her hips and writhe under him. He took that as a sign to move in her with more speed. She bit his neck and urged him harder and faster with her hips and he hands pressing him tighter to him.

Hermione lay in his arms in the afterglow. Draco just relaxed and allowed her to cuddle with him. He smiled as she kissed along his neck and he just inhaled the scent of her hair.** "That was amazing " **He whispered as she had snuggled closer to him and he closed his eyes.

He then wanted to clarify." **So this means your my Girlfriend now right? I mean thats what I would like that is if you want that, Your amazing Hermione why did we fight so much baby?" **She looked at him and nodded and smiled as she kissed his chest. **"Sexual frustration and displaced anger due to the before mentioned.**" She told him matter of factly. He chuckled as he then felt drowsy and succumbed to sleep. Hermione rose and pulled away from him slowly as she did she watched him a moment. She kissed his forehead and then went to the Bathroom. She turned on the shower to warm the water and then went to in the mirror. She wondered if she would look any different now. She screamed as she looked at the reflection staring back at her.

Draco shot up like a bolt and he went to find her . **"Whats wrong baby,Are you okay?"** He asked her feeling for a moment some rejection. She was in the corner of the shower and sobbing, her hands covered her face and he then knelt next to her. **"I'm a freak"** She sobbed as she shook a moment.**"What are you talking about?"** He asked she looked up at him and for a moment he paused. Her brown eyes had changed to a blue and he noticed then her hair had turned jet black. He watched her a moment. **"Hermione?"** She nodded.** " What happened to my face?"** She asked as he looked her over.

"**Nothing really sweetheart,Though your eyes have changed and your hair is longer darker, You still are the same woman I love, Still the same beautiful woman who stole my heart.**" He told her and then she looked at him sharply a moment. "**You Love me?"** She asked as he lifted her to stand and he looked her over. She was a bit taller now and her breasts were a little bigger, He for a moment just hugged her to him and caressed her hair. She now smelled like Jasmine and exotic spices, He then kissed the top of her head.

"**I Love you Draco"** She told him as she then looked up at him. **"What do you think happened?"** She asked him. He didn't know. He took her hand and kissed it. **"I don't know but whatever it is you have me and I'm not going anywhere but my guess is there was a charm on you,For some reason it made you look differently." **He told her. He then walked her back to the bedroom and she immediately went to the closet and looked at her reflection in the full glass mirror and she then looked at Draco. She saw his eyes sweep over her and she blushed slightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered. "**Merlin your so beautiful always thought so but now even more."** He told her as he then turned her and he kissed her.

He watched her as she went through what looked like his closet and she came out with a long silver buttoned down shirt and she put it on. It fell to her knees and he kissed her ear. Her stomach rumbled then. **"How about we go and get something to eat?"** He asked her. She nodded as she then pulled out a pair of pajama pants in black. He went through the closet and he found a pair of fresh boxers. **"This really is like my room at home I wonder what else is here"** He replied as he then smiled when he saw his leather pants and he put those on. He turned to find her watching him, he knew the pants were tight and left very little to the imagination. He then grabbed a shirt and put it on as he did a box appeared on her lap. She looked surprised for a moment.

"**What is this?"** She asked him as he then looked at her surprised as well. He came over and sat next to her as she ran her hand over a crest that wasn't familiar to her etched on the top of the black wooden box. She watched it glow a moment the emblem as if it was alive, it changed and her shoulder glowed. Draco watched this a moment as he then looked at her. A single word appeared on the top of the box.

_Retrovendita_

She tapped her wand on the box and replied. ** "****Retrovendita****" ** She saw the box open and she saw there was parchment inside. She looked at it opening it and she let tears spill out of her eyes. She for a moment just stared at the words and then she looked at Draco who sat down and wrapped an arm around her holding her close.

"**It's A Birth Certificate"** She said as she then saw the name.

_**Name: Isabel Grace Zabini**_

_**Birthplace: Verona Italy**_

_**8Ibs 12oz 22cm Long**_

_**D.O.B.:5/7/1980 07:21 PM**_

_**Father: Pietro Zabini**_

_**Mother: Alexia(Snape) Zabini**_

_**Siblings: Blaise Zabini**_

Hermione then looked at Draco. **"I'm.. I'm A.." ** He nodded. **"Your Blaise's sister"** He told her as he then smiled. **"Your a pure-blood my love" **Hermionesmiled and hugged him. Then he made a face."**Merlin he is going to kill me"** He replied. She looked at him in question. **"Baby?" **She asked as he looked at her. **"Blaise I mean if this is true then your his sister right? Which means that he is going to murder me for ..well you know unless I do the proper thing, Not that I wouldn't of course I mean I just thought we'd get to know each other first a bit but.. Bloody Hell" **He then saw her look at him amused a moment. **"Your babbling and it's so cute."** She pointed out.

"**Malfoy's do not babble"** He then saw her raise an eyebrow at that. He then caressed her face. **"Hermione"** He began. They were interrupted as there was a loud pop and Blaise Zabini stood there looking at them. Hermione got up and went to hug him. Blaise hugged her back and then he looked at Draco.

"**Draco.. What do you think your doing with my twin sister? And you better answer that truthfully because I need to know what are your intentions."** Draco was quiet a moment then he stood up. As he did Hermione realized what was about to happen. **"Blaise I Love him,Don't you dare hurt him. It's my life "** She told him pleading with him as she then moved away from him. Blaise looked at Draco. **"Do you love her?"** He asked as Draco nodded. **"With my whole Heart and Soul"**

"**I would like your Blessing to court your sister Hermione, May I have it please mate?"** He asked as Blaise was quiet for a moment. He then smirked. **"Draco you don't need my permission but thank you for asking for my blessing. I give it. However you should know your already betrothed to my sister" **Draco was shocked as he then looked at Hermione. She looked at Blaise then crossed her arms. Draco was quiet he saw the look on her face and knew to keep his lip buttoned. He then took her hand in his and looked at her with love and her frown turned into a smile. He knelt and he looked at her.

"**I actually would prefer to ask her myself." **Draco told him as Blaise just nodded as Draco then looked at Hermione. "** I Love you Hermione with my whole Heart and Soul and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the whole universe?'** He asked her as then took his wand and he twirled it in the air a moment as he did a band of silver appeared and a ring fell into his hand and he held it. He knelt and she watched him a moment. Hermione nodded as she then replied. "**Yes only because you asked me not because we are arranged as such. When we have our children we will not do that to them, Also I ask one thing before we do this and that is that our children will be allowed to marry for love no matter their blood status."**

Draco nodded as he placed the ring on her finger and kissed her knuckles. He then looked at her as if seeing her for the first time again and his heart swelled with happiness. **"Blaise can you explain what has happened here today to us please since it seems you know about this more than Hermione and I do" **Hermione hugged him laying her head on his neck and she just relaxed. Draco stood lifting her and they sat on the bed. She shifted so that she could look at Blaise and stay in Draco's embrace.

Blaise was quiet a moment then he looked at the box on the bed and went over to it. He pulled out a long piece of Parchment and looked at Hermione. **"I think this may explain more than I can because we were very young when we were separated however. I do know I have known you were my sister for about three years now and I am sorry I couldn't tell you sooner, But I was sworn to secrecy as well as I honestly wasn't completely sure. You had a protection charm placed on you to change your appearance as well. It seems that it has been taken off due to your.. " **He then just bit his lip.** "My loss of my Hymen?" **She finished as he nodded. Blaise actually blushed slightly as she then laughed a moment. She looked at Draco who also blushed slightly.

"**Hmm Your so cute when you blush Draco**" He then laughed as he looked at her. He then kissed her softly. Blaise then chuckled. Blaise then handed her the letter.

_**To our Dearest and most beloved Daughter Isabel, **_

_**If you are reading this then we are deceased and Blaise has contacted you as he has been instructed to. Today is a day of great Joy for we are reunited again. We never wanted to give you to muggles but there were circumstances that lead us to that very hard decision. We placed you with a family that was wealthy in the standards of muggle society. .That way when you came of age you will understand what it means to be a pure blood. **_

_**Your Father and I live for the day to hold you again in our arms daughter. Enclosed is a picture of us both from the day when you and Blaise were born, On this day you will find out so much and we are sorry for leaving you,But you were in danger You see there is this wizard his name is Lord Voldermort. The day you and Blaise were born there was a prophecy, He asked your Father to find the child with the crescent shaped birthmark and destroy her. **_

_**You my love are that child, We loved you and so we gave you to another family to protect and save you. You are protected with a charm to change your appearance as well as to protect you from dark magic. The day when Lord Voldermort is defeated the charm will begin to wear off, It usually takes a few days to do so. We hope that you will have a hand in his defeat. **_

_**Enclosed is your Birth Certificate and as you have already guessed by now as you are reading this letter, This box appeared to you. This Box is a magically charmed box to store anything you put into it and only members of the Zabini bloodline are able to open it and access the items within it. Please do not hate us for trying to give you a better life. Please do not hate Blaise because he knows not everything that has happened. You were chosen to help defeat the Dark Wizard and we are so proud of you . The Granger's have renamed you Hermione which means bearer of light, It is our hopes that you do live up to that . We know that you will not disappoint us. **_

_**One last thing we need to tell you, Your Father and our good friend Lucius Malfoy made an unbreakable vow when you were born, You are betrothed to his son Draco. Draco will hopefully be able to overcome the Malfoy stigmata and become a strong independent man in his own rights and beliefs. We, Your Father and I do not share the views that Lucius was raised with, Your Father is an honorable man however and for your sake as well as the Malfoy Heir please take care of each other grow independent and teach him love. If you have any other questions, Ask Cissa, That is Narcissa Malfoy, She is your God Mother she is a childhood friend of mine, She will help you with all you need. I am sorry I cannot be there for this day, I am not ashamed of giving you away when I know it is for your best intrest. My only regret is that I cannot watch you grow into the beautiful and wonderful young woman you will become.**_

_**Someday you and Draco will perhaps have a child and you will understand. Please take care of each other and take care of Blaise and be strong for each other. **_

_**Love,Always and Forever my most beautiful Bella. **_

_**Mama **_

_**Alexia Rose Zabini**_

Hermione read the letter and she cried softly as she looked at the words. She felt the emotions that went into it and she smelled the faint smell of Jasmine and honeysuckle. She just held the scroll to her chest a moment then she looked up at Blaise and Draco. Blaise's eyes were tearing as she went over and hugged her brother. She then turned to see Draco reach out his arms for her and she smiled as she hugged him. **"I Love you" **She whispered as she held Draco and then pulled Blaise over for a hug as well the three hugged for a minute. She had woken up this day alone without family and now she was holding two members of her family, Well Draco would become her husband as soon as they married, She looked at Blaise as she for a moment wiped tears out of his eyes,

"**Blaise come, We were going to the kitchen for a bite but perhaps it would be nicer to go out and celebrate"** She said as she then smiled and kissed Draco. **"Do not go anywhere I'll be right back,Going to change into something a little nicer. And then we can go to dinner and I know the perfect place."** She was excited as she left the room. Blaise looked at Draco. "** You ok Dray I mean honestly this is a lot to take in and she's acting like she doesn't have a care in the world. Your sure you want to marry my sister, Because there is a way out of it if you wish it. **

Draco looked at Blaise.** "I Love her and she's going to become my Wife, I don't care if my bastard of a Father approves or not, Let him disapprove, I care not for blood line oaths. Even if Hermione wasn't your sister I'd still make her my Wife" **

**Blaise smiled as he nodded and pat Draco on the back. Thats exactly what I needed to hear you see, I would not let my baby sister marry A man who had a prejudious like that, It would be unethical as well as detrimental to her well being. She was raised by muggles and I know that she will want to do somethings in muggle ways because she is accustomed to them. This house is in a muggle community and I know that it is a muggle home, It's floo network will be easy to establish of course but other than that, This is living in the muggle world.**

**I just want you to be prepared if she decided to stay here that you would respect that wish. Do you respect that choice and would you allow her to make such decisions.? **

**We are young and old traditions die hard in us, I however am not adverse to allow my future Wife the luxury of being my partner in all aspects, " **

Draco nodded as he then smiled.** " I will it is her home and I like it here already, Besides it is after all up to Hermione if she wants to live at Malfoy Manor or not. She is to be my Wife and my partner. That and I have a sweet deal going on doing something called modeling. It's actually a bit of fun. " **He chuckled as he told Blaise and Blaise smiled.** "So your walking around getting your picture taken with you in your Boxer shorts and they pay you for that? Muggle girls must be deprived." **He stated.

Hermione laughed. **"Nope they just like to see a man in his underwear especially ones that have abs that they can wash off of and trust me Draco has that type of bod"** She then kissed him. **"Lets go and Blaise mindful that where we are going is a Muggle establishment, I figured I want to share some of what I learned as a muggle with my family"** She then smiled as Blaise nodded.


	3. The Slytherin

Disclaimer: Harry potter and character from the Harry Potter Book series are owned by J.K. Rowling. I do not own these characters only however the situations I am putting them into.

I am writing this story for fun and entertainment for other fans. I am not making any money from this I am just a fan of the series.

Please Read and Review!! Thank you.

* * *

Changes In The Wind

Chapter Three:TheSlytherin

* * *

Blaise screamed as she was in the Car driving and he sat in the backseat clutching the seat belt. "Bella slow down even my broom doesn't go this fast" Hermione laughed as she looked back at Blaise.

" Calm down bro, I'm driving the speed limit I mean earlier today I was going over 120. I mean Draco wasn't such a baby." Draco just smirked as she then placed a hand on his knee and squeezed.

They pulled up in front of a Nightclub and loud music could be heard from outside, There was a very long line of people waiting to get in. Hermione walked past it and and up to the bouncer. Draco was impressed by her gall and Blaise watched her carefully. He knew that the bloke was rather big and looked like he could throw down with the best of them.

He gave them the once over then set his eyes on Hermione. She raised an eyebrow. "Countess is that you?" He asked as she then just smirked and he nodded. "Like the new improvements?" She asked him as he then nodded and he gulped. " Yes very much so. So you going to oversee the final touches then?." Hermione nodded as she then introduced Draco and Blaise. " This is Lord Draco Malfoy and Lord Blaise Zabini, Draco,Blaise this is Damien, He is the bouncer here. Damien these are my family they are always welcome here." She then took the clipboard from him and signed their names on the guest list and smiled as Damien nodded. "Yes Countess" He replied as she then handed him back the clipboard and she asked.

"Send everyone home I need to consult with my business partners" She then saw Damien clear his throat as he opened the door for them three. Draco heard the bouncer say.

"Everyone piss off, This club is closed for a private party tonight"

"Welcome to The Slytherin "

She smiled as she saw the looks the men gave her. "What?" Draco just raised an eyebrow. He saw all the green and silver and for a moment he just bit his lip to keep from saying anything,Mostly to keep from laughing. She was really a surprise sometimes. He just leaned over and kissed her softly and grinned.

Blaise however wasn't so tactful as he then looked at his sister. " You have got to be kidding me? This is bloody brilliant" He then chuckled. "How did you know what the Slytherin Common room looked like?" He was amazed. Hermione just smirked. "You think that Slytherins are the only ones allowed to be sneaky? Trust me you have no idea besides, I figured that the Griffindor wasn't as good as a name for a club, And my favorite color is Green." She then looked at Draco who for a moment ran a hand over her back slowly and then he gave her a squeeze. "I think that Hermione has been a very bad girl and also that you channeled Salazar Slytherin somehow. " He told her truthfully.

She smiled then looked at Blaise and replied. " I figured Salazar's annual party might just be nice to throw here,Of course it's a Hogs mead weekend but can bend the rules perhaps since Snape is after all faculty:And it wouldn't really be breaking school rules if we were accompanied by a responsible authority figure" She began as she then looked around, The club was empty. It however still had the music blaring and Hermione went up to the DJ table and she told the DJ to take a break. The music quieted down a little bit but she knew her song was on the deck and she smiled as she walked over to Draco and Blaise.

"So what do you think?" Draco looked at her a moment and then grinned. She grinned back then winked at him. Then she grabbed her cellular and hit send. As she did she looked at the DJ who went on break and then smiled. Hermione looked bored as she then tapped her nails on the counter and waited for the line to pick up.

Ginny Weasley groaned as she picked up the telephone her best friend Hermione had gotten her for the holidays. She then smiled as she pushed the green button. " Hello Hermione??" Ginny was still getting used to the telephone and so she screamed into the phone everytime they talked for the first few minutes.

"Sweetie it's a telephone you don't have to yell now tell me what you are doing because theres someone here that I want you to meet and well I have a lot to tell you, Can you use the floo network, All you have to say is The Slytherin and the rest will be fine."

Ginny gulped a moment. " The Slytherin? Hermione really why would I.. Oh alright " She started as she then went to her wardrobe and pulled out outfits and smiled as she grabbed one she knew her mother hated her to wear. She put on the green dress with the side slit and her shoes. She wore heels because she was so used to her Brothers all being taller than her. She was excited she had missed Hermione. She went and walked to the kitchen and her mum gave her a look. "Geneva Weasley" She started . "Mum I am going to meet up with Hermione she's asked me to come stay at her house a few days." Ginny said as Hermione then told Ginny to hand the phone to her mum.

"Well hello Hermione dear" She said as she then smiled. "Right so Ginny is going to meet you at this club and then you'll be staying at Granger Manor, Alright Sure we will have a cup of tea sometime soon i hope" She then looked at Ginny. Be on your best behavior" She then left the kitchen and Ginny got the floo powder down. "The Slytherin" She called into the fire and flooed to where Hermione stood with Draco and Blaise. Ginny looked at Hermione. " Hermione? Whats with the new look and oh Merlin what is Ferret boy doing here??" She asked as Hermione nodded.

"Well Ferret boy as you call Draco is my Fiancee now" she showed Ginny the ring and she smiled as she then looked at Draco. "You sure that your not under a spell?" She then looked at Blaise a moment. "Well I do tell you one thing. If they are under a spell it's because of Cupid" he smiled. "So how have you been Miss Weasley?" he asked taking her hand and kissing it gently.

Hermione sat Ginny down and glared at Blaise. " Blaise Antonio Zabini " she crossed her arms in front of her and gave him a stare. Blaise tilted his head to look at her. He then looked at Ginny. "I think she's a big girl and can make up her own mind to what she wants" He said as he then sat down. Draco watched the two siblings. "Glad i'm an only child, Are we going back to the Manor anytime soon?" He asked Hermione who shook her head.

"We have to party like it's your Birthday" Blaise answered for her. He then smiled. " It will be on Friday" he then just smirked. "I would like a certain witch to attend the Party for me that I am throwing" He replied as Hermione smiled. He bowed to Ginny. "That is if Harry Potter doesn't mind I borrow his girlfriend for the evening." He asked Ginny. Ginny nodded. " I am sure we can go as friends of course Blaise, I know that Harry and I broke up" She then looked sad. " It was over something Ron said" She looked at Hermione.

"What did Ron do now?" She asked and that made Ginny smile. She then explained.

* * *

FlashBack

Ron and Harry had been playing exploding snap when Ginny had sat down next to Ron and was watching. Ginny then moved to lay her head on Harry's shoulder. She closed her eyes and relaxed. "Oi Mate no fair Ginny seen my cards" He shouted as Ginny opened her eyes and looked at her brother tiredly.

" Like you did not just accuse me of cheating to help Harry" She said outraged. She then sighed. " I need to go and get away from Ron right now before I throttle him" She said. Ginny got up and she then heard them arguing.

"You know Ron Ginny wouldn't do something like that, You of all people should know that!" Harry yelled as he glared at Ron.

"Well you know I don't know what to think I mean come on She sat down next to me then she goes and lays her head on your shoulder. Just seems suspicious is all." Ron then grumbled. " Not like Ginny hasn't lied to you before mate. You know that she was still dating Seamus when you two got together, I love my sister and everything and would do anything to protect her but since she thinks she's such a grown woman now" He began. He looked at Harry.

"I know for a fact that she has a crush on a certain Slytherin from our year, It's in her diary" He told Harry and Ginny turned scarlet and she came bursting into the room. "Ronald how dare you!" Harry looked at Ron not believing his best mate then he heard Ginny say."I can't believe you read my diary, Thats a person's private thoughts" She then covered her hand with her mouth when she realized what she had said and looked at Harry.

"Who is it you have a crush on Ginny?" He asked her sounding sad and almost heart broken. "Blaise Zabini" She told him as Harry nodded. "I think we should take a break for awhile and then if we still love eachother after a month or two then we can talk about our relationship then." Harry said as Ginny nodded.

End FlashBack

Ginny finished her story and looked at Hermione. " The very next day Harry left the burrow and Ron has stopped speaking to me all together., It feels like Harry just tossed me away like I was rubbish" She then let the tears fall from her eyes. " Truth is I'm not ready to move on quite yet" She then hugged Hermione who tried to calm her.

Blaise was quiet as he looked at the heart broken girl. "I must confess, I've had a bit of a small crush on you Ginny for years, I always thought that you and Pot head had a future together so I kept silent, But if you want to become friends first and maybe date" He told her as she nodded. "I'd like that Blaise thank you" He smiled then. Blaise then was surprised when Ginny kissed his cheek and he smiled as he kissed hers back. He then led her to the dance floor and they began to dance to the music in their own heads. Draco smiled." May I have this dance baby?" Hermione nodded as she then went to dancing with Draco.

Ginny looked at Blaise. " I still love Harry and I don't want to lead you on Blaise I do think your a very handsome man,Also believe it or not I am very attracted to you, But you must know I'm not the type of girl to fool around with emotions so we can be friends first okay; I mean I'd like to try at least." Blaise nodded. "Alright that seems fair. So are you staying with Hermione tonight? Because i know that Draco and i were going to crash their for the evening and all." He told her. Ginny nodded. " I told my mum i was so yeah I am, We could all just have some fun talk and the like." Blaise took in Ginny's innocent suggestion and smiled. " Yes I'd like to get to know my sisters Best friend a bit better, And well to let you know Ginny, i like what i know so far even if your brother acts like a baboon sometimes trust me it's a brothers instinct to want and protect his Sister" He smiled as he looked over at Hermione and Draco.

Ginny smiled. "about time they got together isn't it? Shes had a thing foo Draco since third year honestly,And I know that they are perfect for each other, I mean I know how Hermione really is, How she has her wild side and all." She laughed. She really knew Hermiones desire to be respected. She also knew of Hermiones status in the muggle world. Hermione was just gazing into Draco's eyes as the music began to play again.


	4. The Lion And The Snake

A/N:

I am pleased that people are reading!! Please keep giving me reviews it helps me to continue writing and going on with this!! Another new Chapter off the press and my Keyboard!! Anyways I am having so much fun with this story.

Read And Review Please!! Thanks !

* * *

Changes In The Wind

Written By Alexaviera .J. Raven

* * *

Chapter Four:The Lion And The Snake.

Draco was looking into Hermione's eyes when a song began to play and he smiled as he saw her look at him and she began to sing along. He laid his forehead against hers and listened to her singing . He was just so much in love with her, it shone in his storm grey eyes every time he looked at her. Hermione just was happy, She wondered why she had denied herself this for so long. She then looked over at Blaise and Ginny who were dancing as they were, Draco wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer.

"So you want to make a wager on how long it will take before they become a couple?" He asked her as she smiled then looked at him raising a eyebrow. "Hmmm what was that love? " She asked as she then just grinned. He then chuckled as she for a moment placed her head on his chest as they were slow dancing. He just then kissed the top of her head. She closed her eyes as she took in the scent of his scent, Aramis and something else, His own unique musk. She then looked up at him as the song had stopped but she just was locking eyes with his and she just seemed absorbed into them.

A cough from Blaise brought them back to reality as Hermione just smiled quietly as she then realized she was clutching handfuls of Draco's shirt against his back and they were pressed intimately together. "Darling" Draco whispered as she let go slowly. She just pinked lightly as she turned and looked at Blaise and Ginny. "Sorry got lost in the moment" She then giggled a moment. Draco took a calming breath as he then wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her ear.

They then decided to go back to Hermione's home. Ginny laughed as she sat in the back of the car with Blaise, His arm was over the back of the seat as Ginny replied. "So big strong Blaise was afraid of Hermione's driving?" She teased him as he looked at her. "No but well it was the first time I have been in a auto now haven't I " As he then sighed. Ginny punched his arm lightly as she then smiled. "It's alright to be uneasy " She then just grinned. As they were driving along, Draco just took notice of the way she drove,Hermione smiled. "Let me guess you want me to teach you how to drive my ride?" She asked as he then replied in a very husky voice. "I don't mind when you take control and drive baby,Though you would be surprised how well I can already drive an Auto" She pulled the car over a moment then she opened her door and got out. She then stood and Draco wondered if he had done something wrong .

Draco got out. "Baby what's the matter?' He asked as he was ready to apologize and grovel if needed. She smiled as she replied. "Put your money where your mouth is Malfoy" She then smiled as he looked confused. He glanced at Blaise who shrugged and Ginny who was also confused. Hermione sighed. " Show me" She said as she walked to him and kissed him then went to get into the passenger side and took a seat. Draco grinned as he then got behind the wheel. "Hmmm Hermione do you mind if we meet you at the Manor, Thanks" Blaise said as he wrapped an arm around Ginny and disapperated from the back of the car leaving Hermione and Draco alone. Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "So finally alone baby?" He asked as she smiled and looked at him. " It took long enough" She said as she then Draco then chuckled as he leaned over to kiss her. " So you know I really do know how to drive an automobile" He told her as he then caressed her face gently.

Draco actually impressed her as he did know how to drive her automobile. She was impressed as she then saw him maneuvering her car like it was a part of his own body, She smiled as he then parked the car outside her house and then he turned off the engine. He then got out and opened her door for her,She took his hand in hers as they made their way to the doors and she smiled as she handed Williams the keys as he nodded and went to park the car in the garage. She just grinned as Draco whispered. " Now what baby, You want to play a bit?" he nipped her ear with his teeth. She giggled as she then turned into his arms and kissed him. He went to pick her up when he heard a cough and he then smirked as he then replied. " Blaise,Ginny I am glad to see you both arrived safely" Hermione said though she had her face buried a moment on Draco's chest. She then turned her head as she saw that Blaise was quite ruffled, His semi long hair was mussed up and Ginny's lips were swollen, Hermione grinned in a knowing way as Ginny smiled quietly.

"We were just talking" She said as her face was still slightly flushed. Hermione just grinned bigger at that and Ginny then replied. " Oh Hermione get your mind out of the gutter would you?" Hermione gave her an innocent look. "What I said nothing, Nothing at all Ginny" She then however just winked at Blaise and then she asked. "So anyone else here parched?" She saw Draco nod as well as Ginny and Blaise. She then told them to take a seat and relax as the Fireplace was light and she called for Lisette to bring them some drinks, "So what to do now?" She asked as she then looked at Ginny. " Have you been settled in your room yet Gin?" She asked as she then smiled as she looked at Hermione. " Yes I am settled thank you the room is lovely" She then glanced shyly at Blaise. " Blaise helped me with my bags you see" She began. Hermione nodded and replied. "Yes my brother is good for muscle isn't he?" Ginny gasped as she looked at Hermione. " Hermione Jean Granger.. What are you thinking?" Hermione smiled. "Do you really want to know?" Ginny then looked at her. "Yeah lets hear what you think that Blaise and I could do in five minutes." Hermione just grinned as she looked at her

"Well I think that you could have.." She started when Draco covered her mouth with his hand and she then stilled after a moment and gave him a raised eyebrow as then he felt her lips smirk against his palm as he went to release her mouth as he did she surprised him by taking his index finger into her mouth and suckled it a moment. Draco gave her a lustful gaze as she then let it loose slowly from between her lips and then she darted her eyes down pointedly and then licked the tip of his finger before she replied. " Nothing that I wouldn't hesitate to do" she then walked away from Draco for the moment and asked Ginny. " Come let me help you get your affairs in order then. She then turned her head and gave Draco a gaze. " We'll finish our conversation later" She remarked as Draco gulped in air gently a moment as he then nodded. Hermione smirked as she then went with Ginny upstairs and as she did she then replied. "So you like my brother then?" Ginny nodded blushing. Hermione sighed in relief. "Good because I approve" She then smiled as she showed Ginny to her room.

She then was laughing as she and Ginny made their way down the stairs, Hermione and Ginny both in Pajamas as She then saw Blaise and Draco had both also changed clothes, Blaise was wearing boxers and a tank shirt and Draco.. Hermione looked Draco over appreciatively as he was wearing a pair of shorts, his long legs were crossed at the ankles as he lounged on the sofa and she walked over to see he was asleep. His eyes were closed as she then saw his shirt and she smiled at how cute he was and innocent looking. She sat down next to him as she could and lay her head on his chest cuddling up to him. Blaise was poking the fire as he then smiled. Ginny was wearing boy shorts with a tank top for Pajamas and Blaise took her in slowly as he replied. "Marshmallow? D and I, we confiscated these from the kitchen" He replied as he then pointed to four cleaned sticks the bark was peeled off of them and handed her a stick. " Thank you Blaise" Ginny said as she then stuck a marshmallow on the end of the stick and went to roasting it over the hearth. Draco opened his eyes and looked at Hermione a moment. " Hey beautiful" He whispered as he kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his waist and had snuggled up like a small child on their fathers chest. He smiled as he then caressed her hair and he watched her, Her eyes were closed and she was breathing evenly. He just then watched her a few minutes till she stirred a little bit but didn't seem to wake up. He just smiled as she then murmured. "Right there that feels good" He then felt her snuggle her lower body against his and he then took in a calming breath as he then felt his shorts tighten up a bit. She had a small smile on her lips . He whispered. " Give it to you hard and faster?" She then made a soft moan.

Draco bit his lip as he looked at Blaise and Ginny and then his face flamed red as Hermione whimpered. " Take me hard and deep, don't stop till I tell you to" She then made a sound that Draco raised his eyebrows at. "Hermione baby wake up" He said as he gently nudged her. Ginny and Blaise looked away as Draco sighed. " Shes asleep " She then whimpered. "Tie to the bed and have your wicked way with me" At that he froze and looked at her. He knew now he was hard as a rock and that he needed her too badly. He then felt her hand move down his chest and he looked at her as she then opened her eyes and looked at him. "Make love to me Draco" He then smirked as he reminded her. "We have guests sweetheart" She frowned then she turned her head and looked at Blaise and Ginny. She then sat up abruptly as she did she accidentally straddled his hips and then she was in full blush mode. "Umm guys, Hi" She then bit her lip. Ginny just then closed her eyes and laughed as she did so did Blaise and he then wrapped an arm around her, At the gesture their eyes opened and met. Blaise licked his lips and then leaned in and gave her their first kiss. Ginny pulled away from him slowly then she said" Oh what the hell "And kissed him back. Blaise groaned in surprise as he allowed her to kiss him. Hermione watched them a moment with a smile. Then she felt a kiss along her exposed shoulder and whimpered gently and looked at Draco. As she turned her head he kissed up to her ear. He breathed into it a moment and she closed her eyes. "Draco" She whispered his name as he then whispered. "You talk in your sleep kinky little Gryffindor aren't you?"

Draco then relaxed as he then bit her earlobe. "So wager?" He asked as she then smiled. "What are the stakes you have in mind. "100 Galleons that Harry Potter will be a fond memory by the end of the week." He replied. Hermione smiled. "I would say I'll take your bet I will even sweeten the deal lover," She then leaned in and whispered something in his ear then smirked as he gave her a look of amazement, "Three days or less" She then smiled. "You on?" He nodded as he then pulled her down to his lips. "Sealed with a kiss?" She nodded as she kissed him softly a moment and then sat up and off of his hips., "So who's up for I Never?" She asked as then Ginny laughed. "Count me in, Blaise?" She asked as he then nodded and Draco sighed but he nodded too. "Alright everyone knows how to play then?" All nodded as she smiled. "Great." She said as she went to the liquor cabinet and brought back a some Fire Whiskey and a second small bottle of clear potion and she then smiled as her man servant brought them some pizza and she then said. " Alright, Who wants to start?" Draco grabbed a slice of Pizza took a look at it and then he groaned as he ate. " You start your idea" He told her. Blaise chuckled as he went and took a plate that was provided and brought him and Ginny both a slice of the Pizza and they sat comfortably. Hermione passed out shot glasses and she then filled them with Fire Whiskey.

"I've Never been kissed." She said. All of them took the shot and then Ginny said. " I've never had a detention" When Hermione took the shot Ginny asked. " Who and why?" Hermione grinned. "Snape because I told him to wash his greasy hair the old nasty bastard" She said. Blaise laughed. "Severus is our uncle Mia" She then just smiled as she then replied. "Well then here one to uncle Sevy and his dirty hair" She then took a shot and Blaise followed suit. Draco chuckled. " He's my God Father" Ginny looked at Hermione. "You do realize we're cousins, Draco?" She asked as he then laughed. "Really?" She nodded. " Yes my dad's Grandmother was your Great Aunt" She then took a shot.

"I've never had sex" Draco said. As he said this everyone took a shot and Hermione looked at Ginny. " Spill how tight lipped can you be? " She asked.. Ginny took a breath. "A lady never tells" She said as she then smiled. She however bit her lip and then replied. "Harry," She told Hermione as Hermione was quiet a moment. Blaise had his arm around her hugging her and Ginny just rested against him. Ginny then smiled. "So you and Draco have done the mattress mambo?" She asked as Hermione smiled. "Yes and it's always wonderful, Draco has this thing he does with his..." She then was kissed silent as Draco chuckled and he ran his tongue over her bottom lips until she opened to him with an moan. They broke the kiss slowly. "Tongue" Hermione replied as she looked dazed a moment. It was Blaise's turn as he then replied.

"I Never ever had sex on the Beach"

Blaise took a shot and surprisingly Hermione went to when she asked. "Wait do you mean sex or are you referring to the drink?" She asked as she then giggled. Blaise chuckled. " The physical joining of two beings in the attempt of mating" He replied as she then nodded and put down the shot on the table."Haven't tried it yet but will sometime" She said and winked at Draco. The bottle was half empty as she looked at Draco. Then she stood up and declared. "I've never been drunk" Everyone by now was feeling very pleasant and took a shot. Ginny stood as she swayed. "Truth or Dare?" She looked at Hermione as she asked this who smiled."Wait" She went to get a bottle and she set it on the table and she then smiled.She then motioned to the small crystal bottle of potion. " Veritisum Serum" She told them. Each of then took a dose and then she nodded. "Alright you can spin it now" Ginny laughed and spun the bottle and it landed on Hermione. " Truth" She then waited as Ginny asked. "Who kisses better, Draco or Viktor?" Hermione didn't hesitate as she replied. "Draco by far,Viktor was like kissing a slobbering puppy" She then giggled and kissed Draco. Hermione looked at Ginny."Truth or dare?" Ginny for a moment was quiet as she then said. "Truth" She then was asked. "What were you doing with Blaise when we came home, He was all dishevel. " Ginny for a moment was quiet then she replied.

"When we got here I fell and knocked Blaise over, we ended up tangled in my dress and as we struggled to get it off, Not not the dress the skirt that ended up wrapped around Blaise, Anyways I ended up mussing up his hair" She told them. Blaise nodded."Yes thats what happened exactly" Ginny then looked at Blaise. "Truth or Dare?" Blaise smirked. "Dare" Ginny smiled as she looked at Hermione and Draco. " I want you to kiss Draco" She replied as Blaise groaned then he shook his head. "Alright" Draco looked at Blaise as he then sighed. " Do it quick and get it over with" Hermione was fascinated. Blaise walked over and he leaned in and kissed Draco on the lips. " You must hold it for one minute" Ginny said as Blaise went to pull away. He then growled as he then closed his eyes. Both men were thinking about their girlfriends and all of a sudden the kiss turned passionate. Hermione and Ginny both were intrigued as they watched their boyfriends, or at least for Hermione's part, Snog each other and then Blaise went to slip Draco the tongue when Hermione moaned and Draco pulled back and looked at his girlfriend. " That was hot babe" she said and he noticed she wasn't teasing. He then just pulled back like he had been punched as he gave Blaise a look. "Truth or Dare Draco?" Blaise asked as Draco smirked. "Dare" Blaise then smirked. "Chug the rest of this whiskey" Draco nodded as he was handed the bottle and chugged it all and then set it down. "Hermione baby, Truth or Dare?" He asked as she looked at Draco and replied. "Dare" Draco just grinned and he replied. " I want you to kiss Ginny, use your tongue and you have to do it for a full minute" He replied as Draco sat back and watched. Blaise was interested as Ginny nodded. " Wouldn't be the first time" She said as she leaned over and kissed Hermione, for a moment it was slow and chaste then it got more passionate as Hermione and Ginny French kissed. As they did Blaise and Draco were watching and they both groaned in pain. Hermione then looked at Ginny and they both laughed as Hermione then seriously raised an eyebrow. "Guess boys don't know do they?' She asked as then the men were staring at them. "You see at slumber parties sometimes, Girlfriends we make out like that to practice kissing you men" She said with a smile as she then got up to grab another slice of Pizza and then innocently went and sat on Draco's lap.

Blaise was still looking at Ginny with awe as he then felt Ginny sit on his lap and felt her lips caress his. "Ginny Truth or Dare" Called Hermione. Ginny laughed. " Oh Dare defiantly" She replied. Hermione grinned. " I dare you to tell Blaise how you feel and then" She walked over and whispered something in her ear and Ginny turned a slight pink at that. " Hermione Jean Granger!" She shouted as Hermione then giggled and she then whispered something else in her ear. "Okay" Ginny said as she raised her eyebrow and looked at Blaise. "Blaise I really like you and I have had a crush on you for two years now, Harry and I broke up and I do feel bad about it. It was my fault because even though I didn't physically cheat on him with you I did so many times mentally, Blaise I know you like me back and I know that you kiss better than I ever imagined." She then took a breath and then smiled. As she did she stood and she turned so Hermione and Draco weren't able to see and she leaned forward. As she did Blaise's eyes looked down and she whispered. " Theres a second part to the Dare but I'm not ready yet" She replied as he however did tell him. " But if you play your cards right, It won't be a long wait" She then sat back down. Blaise gave Hermione a raised eyebrow.

Hermione was just quiet as she then smiled. "Who's turn is it now?" She asked as she then saw Draco smirk." Truth or Dare Hermione?" Hermione looked at his expression a moment then she smiled. " Truth" She then laughed. Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "What did you just Dare Ginny to do?" Hermione bit her lip a moment as she then looked around. "I dared Ginny to tell blaise how she felt then to take him upstairs and show him exactly what she was dreaming about" Ginny nodded quietly as she then looked Shyly at Blaise. " I'd have accepted that dare" He admits as he then saw Ginny blush." Your too cute" he told her. Hermione snorted. " She will do the dare just not right now" She said as she then looked at Draco. " Truth or Dare baby?" Draco smiled as he looked at her. "Dare" He then smirked. She looked at him then she whispered something in his ear and he just groaned and looked at her. He stood up and he rubbed his temple. " Alright but it means your oing to have to fly with me to be sure I do it right" He told her. She shook her head. " Take Blaise he'll tell me the truth if you succeed" Draco nodded as he then looked at Blaise. " Come along mate" He said as he gave his Girlfriend a smirk. " Be back soon and when I am I am going to take you upstairs and punish you" He promised.

Draco and Blaise got on their brooms. " Where are we going?" He asked. " To see Scar head and Weasel balls" He then groaned. " The Burrow" He then shook his head. " I was dared to tell Potter he is the best seeker in the world " He groaned. He then landed with Blaise at the Burrow and held back a laugh at the house.


	5. The Pig Jackass Thing

A/N:

I am pleased that people are reading!! Please keep giving me reviews it helps me to continue writing and going on with this!! Another new Chapter off the press and my Keyboard!! Anyways I am having so much fun with this story.

Read And Review Please!! Thanks !

* * *

Changes In The Wind

Written By Alexaviera .J. Raven

* * *

Recap:

" Truth or Dare baby?" Draco smiled as he looked at her. "Dare" He then smirked. She looked at him then she whispered something in his ear and he just groaned and looked at her. He stood up and he rubbed his temple. " Alright but it means your going to have to fly with me to be sure I do it right" He told her. She shook her head. " Take Blaise he'll tell me the truth if you succeed" Draco nodded as he then looked at Blaise. " Come along mate" He said as he gave his Girlfriend a smirk. " Be back soon and when I am, I am going to take you upstairs and punish you" He promised.

Draco and Blaise got on their brooms. " Where are we going?" He asked. " To see Scar head and Weasel balls" He then groaned. " The Burrow" He then shook his head. " I was dared to tell Potter he is the best seeker in the world "

* * *

Chapter Five: The Pig Jackass Thing

Draco stood in front of the Burrow and looked at the way the building seemed to be balancing by some form of magic and he wondered how he was going to get the attention of the Weasley's. He then groaned as he looked at Blaise.

" can't we just... I don't want to do this but she will kick my ass or worse withhold sex"

He then shuttered. Blaise gave him a look."Thats my sister your talking about Draco" He warned him frowning. Draco sighed as he shook his head.

He wondered how he was going to do this when he saw a light come on and he saw a red head stick out of the uppermost window of the house. "Can you please go and plot world demise someplace else people are trying to sleep?" Came a irritated voice and Draco groaned. Blaise shook his head. "We're here to see Harry Potter" He told the sleeping boy who then made a sound and replied.

"He's not here in fact you can probably find him at Privet Drive now, I assume that is where he got off to really a man cannot get his required rest around here"

Percy said with a disapproving scowl. "Who are you anyways to be coming here at..." He paused a moment to go get his glasses. "Three in the morning" He said but the two men were gone and he sighed and shook his head. "Must have been a dream" He muttered as he then went back to bed.

Draco had decided the best way was to get off the brooms and take the Night bus into Surrey. He knew then if they wanted they could rest and sleep a bit. They paid and got their hot chocolate and rested a bit. Draco and Blaise were waken outside of Privet Drive and he thanked them as they rubbed their sleepy eyes and then saw the house in front of them. Draco and Blaise didn't know which room of course was Harry's and so he did what anyone would do in his situation at least for him he thought it was sensible. He light his wand using Lumos and went to each of the windows until he saw a small figure with black hair asleep and he shook his head at the bars on the windows. He gave them a tug and they didn't budge, he then pulled on them harder and harder until he decided to knock on the window, when he did he saw the black hair stirring and he went to tell Harry what he came for when he heard a shriek and he saw a woman and a man on the ground below him, The man's face was purple as he was sputtering and pointing at Draco.

Yoou boy! What int eh blazes do you think you're doing up there knocking on my house and shining lights in my windows at four am...See?! See?! Petunia?! I told you no good would ever come of this...taking something like that in...Trouble the whole lot of em!" He was saying as Vernon Dursley was shaking one of his sausage sized fingers up at Draco.

He was ranting to the woman next to him who had an expression of shock and wonderment. Draco just stared at them a moment then he shook his head. He then saw a bot around their own age looking up at him and he smiled a moment. The boy Dudley was holding his hands over his bottom and he looked at Draco and Blaise like he was seeing a ghost. As Draco landed his broom he shook his head.

"I demand to see Harry Potter right now"

He began as he looked at the Dursley's and he wondered if they were always this uptight. "And if you do not fetch him for me I will fetch him myself" He told Vernon as he glared at him. "I mean what are you anyways a cross between a pig and a jackass?" He asked as he pushed Vernon aside and he hexed him so he resembled a donkey with a pigs snout and he laughed.

Draco went to the stairs as he did he looked up and saw a light on and he went to the door, It was locked he shook his head as he said. " Alohamora" But the lock didn't budge and he shook his head.

" Potter stand back, Unless you want to be blasted and then in which case please come stand next to the door." He said as he then shot a spell at the door and it splintered and a hole was now inside the wood. He looked in and said.

"Oi Potter Do you always give everyone who comes to speak to you such a wondrous greeting, now put that away, We're not here to fight with you, In fact Hermione sent us and before you want to hex me into oblivion I think I'll do you a favor."

The door swung open and he looked at Harry. "What the bloody hell ?" he asked as he saw the state of which Harry was living in and he shook his head, He waved his wand and made the room more comfortable and decorated nicely and he nodded putting his wand away. " Much better. These muggles have no sense of anything do they why do you put up with them??" He asked as he then sighed. He then said. " Listen Potter, " He began but he ended up staring at him from on the floor because Harry had waved his wand and given him an binding curse and Draco gave him a murderous look. In that moment Vernon came up the stairs staring at Harry and oinking and hee hawing at the same time, he was making a racket.

Harry for the moment had to bite his lip from laughing as he then shook his head. " Uncle Vernon you've never looked better" He said as he then sighed and looked at Draco. At that moment Blaise came in and saw all the Chaos.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were getting worried as the sound of the Grand Father clock ticked and each minute was making Hermione feel more uneasy. Her and Ginny were sobering up and she was worried. She wondered what was taking Draco and Blaise so long.

"Gin the Burrow isn't that far from here why do you think it's taking them so long to speak to Harry?" Ginny then made a gasp and she shook her head. "Oh No!" she cried as she then looked at Hermione.

"Harry's at the Dursley's" She exclaimed. As she looked worried. " What did we do?" Ginny said as she buried her hands in her face and she shook her head. Hermione for a moment was quiet as if it didn't register but when it did. "Merlin" Hermione exclaimed as she looked at Ginny. She then looked at her friend with a look of fear. "Oh why did i dare him to go to Harry.. What was I thinking?" She began as she then went and threw on a pair of shoes and she said to Ginny. " Do you know where the Dursley's live?" She was rushing about when Ginny nodded. " Privet Drive, Surrey"

Hermione closed her eyes and she concentrated a moment trying to feel for Blaise and when she did she saw utter Chaos and Draco on the floor and Harry glaring at a Donkey Pig mutation and she tried not to laugh as she replied. " Ginny we are going there to save our boys and trust me they will never live this down" She said as she then disappeared with a pop and Ginny had grabbed her arm and they both appeared in front of the house, Hermione sighed as she made her way up the stairs and looked at Harry.

" Draco?"

She asked as she saw her Fiancée on the floor all tied and binded and Blaise was looking at Harry glaring. Harry was about to hex Blaise when Ginny replied. " Expelliamus" and both of their wands floated to her hands and she had them on her waist glaring at the two men. Ginny looked mad enough to kill as she glared at the two men.

" Harry James Potter, Blaise Antonio Zabini what do you think your doing?" She said as she then looked at Harry. " And what the hell is that?" She asked looking and then pointing at Vernon who hee-hawed and oinked indignantly. She shook her head and made him go back to normal. She then shook her head. " All we asked you to do was to give Harry a message and this chaos happens what the bloody hell were you thinking the both of you?" She shouted as she then heard a snide remark coming from Vernon but cut him off. She turned looking at him.

" You shut your mouth Dursley, Don't you even start, As for Harry we were inviting him to Hermione's for the summer."

She said as Hermione sighed but she nodded.

"Draco and I have come to ask you to stay isn't that right Draco?"

She said as she gave him a hard look then realized he was gagged and bound and replied.

" If it wasn't such a serious moment I'd be totally into this look for you Draco" She then sighed and un-hexed giving the counter and sighed. Draco stood and Hermione looked at him. " Yes, Potter I came to invite you to stay at Hermione and my place so you wouldn't have to suffer these ignorant.."

He began but Hermione said.

" Draco.. did you turn that man into a Pig Jackass thing?"

. "Yes I did and he is lucky it wasn't worse "

" Draco, Draco, Draco what am I going to do with you"

"Draco apologize to the Jackas... I mean Mr Dursley"

" I'm sorry your a Jackass"

"Draco"

He cringed a moment as he sighed. He knew his girl wouldn't let him forget this if he didn't apoligize. He then relaxed a moment and put his wand away.

"I'm sorry I turned you into a Jackass Pig thing though you deserve worse then you got however, I do realize it was a misuse of my powers and you are but a muggle and I shouldn't have done so. No matter how much you made me angry " Hermione sighed as she then however grinned.

Draco turned and looked at Harry. "And you.. you know what you are?"

Harry shook his head and expected a rant from Malfoy. Draco smiled.

"You Harry Potter are the greatest Seeker in the world."

With that Draco popped out disapparating. Hermione sighed as she saw Harry's confusion. She then shook her head. "Blaise help Harry with his things and be quick the sun will be up soon." She said as she then looked at Ginny who was staring a moment at the Dursley's. Petunia was staring at Hermione and her eyes got as large as saucers as she cried.

" Your.. Your The Countess of Manchester, Lady Hermione Granger?"

She asked as she flushed and looked around. "It's an honor for you to come to my home" She said as she bowed a moment. She then cuffed both Vernon and Dudley on the back of their heads and glared at Harry. Hermione sighed. " Yes I am and thank you but I would ask that you do not do that, As you have already it seems made an bad impression with Lord Malfoy, My Fiancee" She said as Vernon then went white.

" Lord Malfoy as in, Malfoy Industries Malfoy?"

Vernon noticeably looked scared a moment as he then said." Please forgive our rude behavior" Dudley looked at his parents a moment.

"Dad..?..Mum?"

"Dudders sweetie straighten your top, The cousin of her Majesty may she long live doesn't need to see you sloppy."

Petunia snapped as he straightened his hair a moment and he asked. " You do magic,Like Harry?" He asked. He was astounded as he then said. "Will you teach me?" He knew what he asked for was bold as he then said. " The things Harry does can I learn them?" He asked he didn't understand real magic of course but he looked at her and he knew she was human like he was. If she truly was the cousin of the Queen then she was possibly able to do something. He had long been jealous of Harry's ability to do magic.

Hermione was quiet a moment as if she was thinking about his request then she shook her head. She knew that Dudley did not have a single magical bone in his body and she said as politely as she could,

" All I can do is talk and ask the Headmaster if it is possible, I will do what I can but if your not magically inclined. Then perhaps your children will be someday."

Dudley for the first time in his life nodded and understood. "I understand thank you, It's just Harry is so neat he can do things, He saved me from those ghost thingies " He said as he smiled and looked at Harry. " He saved my life"

Harry who wasn't used to Dudley saying anything nice to him for a moment was shocked but then he saw Dudley extend his hand. Harry walked forward and then he nodded shaking Dudley's hand. Vernon and Petunia were besides themselves as they watched their child shake hands with their weirdo nephew and all but beg to become like him and these weird people. Vernon thought they were all nutters but he kept himself quiet.

While the others were talking Ginny had gone over and went to help Blaise as she did he smiled and kissed her cheek. Ginny grinned and then she was helping fold things and getting Harry's trunk plus anything else he might want and she stopped short a moment as she turned to see Harry watching them together. She then went back to folding socks and she shivered a moment. She had seen the look in Harry's eyes as he had glanced at her and Blaise and she then decided she would be straight forward.

"Harry can we talk?" She asked as she then took him aside.Harry nodded as he for a moment ran a hand through his hair and he sighed. He knew that he couldn't blame Ginny really thought he thought that their love would last forever.

"So your seeing Blaise now?"

"Sort of we are friends,He's Hermiones brother and a really nice guy."

"What about us Ginny?"

"What about us Harry, You broke up with me."

"I know I didn't want to I was upset and stupid"

"Yes you were Harry I never would have cheated on you, and I never have"

Harry was silent a moment as he then looked at Ginny his green eyes looked deeply into her brown ones. He just then said with a smile.

"I'll always love you Ginny your my first love, But if you want to be with Blaise, I give you my blessing"

"Thank You HarryI do like Blaise a lot Harry and i want to see where this goes"

"Friends?"

"Always friends you better believe it Harry Potter"

Ginny gave him a hug then and then she turned to see Blaise was standing in the door jam and he cleared his throat. " Yes we're ready to go" He said as Ginny walked over to BLaise and she lay her head on his chest. Harry looked at Blaise.

"You better taje really good care of her or i'll hex your parts off"

Blaise nodded. " of course, I love her" Ginny looked up at Blaise with surprise as she then grinned a moment. Hermione smiled as she said. " Lets go and Harry. Please don't fight with Draco and I will get him to calm down, He better or he isn't getting any cuddle time"

Harry looked at her and said. " Ugh you know I think i'm going to have to wash my ears, But I am happy if you are happy." He told her.


	6. A Understanding

A/N:

I am pleased that people are reading! Please keep giving me reviews it helps me to continue writing and going on with this! Another new Chapter off the press and my Keyboard! Anyways I am having so much fun with this story.

Read And Review Please! Thanks !

* * *

Changes In The Wind

Written By Alexaviera .J. Raven

* * *

Recap:

" Draco.. did you turn that man into a Pig Jackass thing?"

. "Yes I did and he is lucky it wasn't worse "

" Draco, Draco, Draco what am I going to do with you"

"Draco apologize to the Jackas... I mean Mr Dursley"

" I'm sorry your a Jackass"

"Draco"

He cringed a moment as he sighed. He knew his girl wouldn't let him forget this if he didn't apoligize. He then relaxed a moment and put his wand away.

"I'm sorry I turned you into a Jackass Pig thing though you deserve worse then you got however, I do realize it was a misuse of my powers and you are but a muggle and I shouldn't have done so. No matter how much you made me angry " Hermione sighed as she then however grinned.

Draco turned and looked at Harry. "And you.. you know what you are?"

Harry shook his head and expected a rant from Malfoy. Draco smiled.

"You Harry Potter are the greatest Seeker in the world."

With that Draco popped out disapparating.

* * *

Chapter Six: An understanding..

Draco had apparated back to Granger Manor and as he did he went upstairs to sit on what was to be their bed and was in thought. He knew that he wasn't sorry at all about turning that bastard Dursley into a creature, he deserved it! He hoped Hermione wasn't that angry with him as he for a moment just sat and looked at the wall. Truth was he was trying but wondering if he was good enough for her.

The door opened behind him as he was facing right and sitting on the edge of the bed, he didn't move. Hermione saw him and smiled a moment despite she was a little mad, she also knew it was her fault. She got on the bed and crawled on the bed until she was knelt behind him and ahe wrapped her arms around his neack from behind and lay her head on the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry Draco, I'm so sorry it's my fault you see, I wasn't thinking and.. Are you terribly mad at me? Sometimes I get bossy and.."

Hermione asked, as she then just sat like that for a moment. Draco was quiet but then he turned to look at her and kissed her nose and shook his head. He wasn't mad at her really, just a bit upset that now Harry Potter would be spending the last two weeks of summer Holidays with them, but it really was her right to do so. He caressed her face a moment and turned completely now gathering her in his arms.

"I'm not mad, just I figured you'd be angry with me is all actually. I know that I'm not sorry about that Dursley guy at all he really was a jerk and he is lucky, or should I say his wife is lucky she wasn't turned into a mule herself. As for their son.. "

Draco began and Hermione just silenced him with her lips as she sucked in his bottom lip and he kissed her back enjoying her own brand of distraction.

" One good thing came out of this though.. I win our wager Draco, Ginny and Blaise are now a couple,Harry looked floored but I'm sure he'll be alright as I left them they all were hugging well atleast it's a start."

Hermione told him as she was wearing a little smirk and Draco just smirked back as he rolled her beneath him and kissed her.

"So we both win then.. remind me what the wager was would you love?"

Draco teased her,as he kissed down the side of her neck slowly and gently and she moaned his name softly. She then was frustrated as a cough interrupted them and they turned to look at Blaise who was standing in the door jam casually and smirking at them, Ginny was in his arms her head on his chest and she also was smiling.

"We're here, would you at least perhaps show Harry where he is going to sleep as.. I figure if you don't mind Ginny and I might share a room? Not that we;re going to do anything yet but sleep as it's been a long night,Harry is still very confused."

Blaise said logically as Ginny then asked curiously..

"So you made a wager on us? That's sneaky you two.. So what is the prize for the winner?"

Hermione blushed slightly as she looked at Draco and he chuckled. He kissed Hermione's nose as he sat up reluctantly and Hermione buried her head in his shoulder. Draco caressed her hair and kissed her forehead gently.

"Well should we tell them love? I mean after all you won the wager so,your choice."

Draco told her as she lifted her head and looked at Blaise and Ginny who seemed to very much be enjoying her discomfort and she sighed but she then nodded to Draco who continued to try and get her to calm down a bit.

"Well Draco started with a hundred Galleons, I countered with something more.. Well let's say that we're going to be a bit busy tonight and Draco also gets to do everything I ask him to for a week, if he had won I was to role play wearing a Slytherin girls uniform.. I almost feel sad I didn't lose to be honest but I think he's going to look good in my Gryffindor tie.. "

Blaise chocked as he looked at Draco who seemed at ease and not at all embarrassed, Ginny cracked a smile as she looked up at Blaise and she smiled and brought his head down to kiss her lips gently.

"Hmm sounds hot and tempting doesn't it?"

Ginny asked him as Blaise gave her a surprised look. He for a moment looked shocked she would suggest such a thing when she clarified..

"I look good in green, maybe we should try it sometime? Maybe even tonight? I can be your bad girl and you my bad boy.. I think we're going to go and sleep though since it's 2 am night Mione,Draco"

As Ginny said this,Blaise's frown turned into a huge smile as Ginny laughed and then sighed as she rubbed her eyes gently a moment. Blaise nodded as he swooped her up into his arms and carried her to where he was staying and unceremoniously placed her on the bed and kissed her soundly and fully on the lips.

He then gathered her in his arms and spooned her from behind, his arms around her waist and she snuggled up against him. She was happy and she seemed to fit just right against Blaise.

Hermione just watched them and smiled as Draco pulled her into his arms holding her close and whispered.

"So let's get Potter settled in and.. well,I want to ask you something.. You mind if I moved in here,you know permanently that or you know,once we're married.."

Draco began as Hermione stood up and turned to look at him and she smiled as she kissed his lips gently.

Draco was tempted to drag her back and continue where they had been,when she nodded and extended her hand to him. He took it and she smiled brightly at him and he thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Let's get Harry settled and used to a few things as you know he's never been here before and.. Draco really you'd live here with me? I thought we'd end up moving into Malfoy Manor.. I mean not that it'a a bad thing really,a bit scary to be honest but.. but I assumed you'd want us to live there?"

She asked as she truly and secretly was pleased as she really loved the Manor and wanted to live no where else on Earth. Draco was quiet as he took in her reaction. He kissed her hand bringing it to his lips and replied.

"Your home, wherever we are it's home so I'll move in tomorrow then. Let's go get your friend moved in,as I think that as Lord and Lady of the Manor,it's our duty to make sure our guest is comfortable, also it's temporary right? He's just staying until school starts?"

Draco asked this as he saw her smiling and then she frowned softly a moment and he realized she was thinking hard and as they walked towards the guest rooms he replied in a voice that held no agitation at all.

"Well if he's staying then we need to ask him first don't we? Also I guess it wouldn't be so bad would it? Come on Hermione I'm really trying to not be upset but he doesn't like me and I'll try and be civil and all. Baby I'm trying I really am and I have to admit, I don't want anyone going back to those Jackasses.."

Draco said defeated as he walked with her and they came to a door and Hermione knocked a moment. As she did she replied to Draco.

"All I ask is that you try.. I know so far you've been good and I'm proud of you baby, but you don't have to be good all the time. Just try and i'll ask Harry the same. Don't try to change Draco, not overnight and not everything because then you wouldn't be the same man I feel in love with if you do..So we both work on it alright."

Hermione said, as the door opened and Harry was surprised as Draco nodded towards him and asked.

"So you need anything? I figure we'd welcome you to our home. If you need anything well Hermione will tell you about that, and ok I'm going to just say it.. We're not friends Potter, but I want to try and get along for Mia's sake and I'm sorry I've been mean to you all these years and a bit jealous."

Draco said this as a bit of his pride inside was yelling at him defiantly however he silenced it and knew it was worth the effort to keep his Gryffindor Princess happy. Hermione bit her lip and waited for Harry's answer and reaction. Harry surprised her as he placed his hand out for Draco to shake and Draco shook and Harry nodded to Draco.

"I guess we're all guilty of the name calling Draco, since your marrying my best friend, I think we can give it a try and be civil as possible, maybe in time even we can be not so quick to get angry at each other.."

Harry offered this and Hermione hugged him and Harry hugged her back as he was surprised that she was this excited about them reaching a truce with each other. Draco chuckled as he looked around the room and asked.

"So as a aquantance.. you need help unpacking, just because I'm being nice though doesn't mean i'm whipped, it's just nice to have another man around so we outnumber the girls a bit.. Also was thinking maybe after tomorrow we could go by my place and if you wanted to, practice a bit on my quidditch pitch? I mean all of us here play quiddich except Mi and it would be a game for fun and to warm us up a bit,you know keep us in shape."

Draco asked as Hermione grinned at Draco's efforts and Harry nodded quietly as he also replied.

"Yeah that would be good, um but what about your parents Draco, won't they mind it a bit I'm there and Ginny is there and.. do they know about you two yet?"

Harry asked this as Draco shook his head no and ran a hand through his hair a moment as he sat down in a chair by the wall and Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Hermione decided to answer Harry's question and explained everything short of their making love details and when she was done, Draco had pulled her into his laps and was cradling her in his arms.

"So this is why I'm Blaise's sister, why we're engaged, why I'm scared to meet Draco's mum and dad and.. Harry why the look?"

Hermione asked, as she saw he was looking at her sad a moment but also surprised and a bit fearful for her. Draco noticed that Harry's expression didn't sit well with Hermione as she figited on his lap.

"Your sure you love him and want to spend the rest of your life with Draco? All in one day? I mean isn;t this very sudden?"

Harry seemed shocked and amazed and floored for some reason. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes and Draco watched him closely. Hermione nodded as she looked at Harry and told him as honestly as she knew she felt.

"I've been in love with Draco for two years now Harry, it's not sudden in my case at all. I also know now he's also had the same feeling for me for four years, our relationship isn't easy and smooth we will have rough patches like anyone else, but for the most part we're trying to compromise and work on things.. I forgave Draco when he told me about his family and the reasons why he chose not to be a Dark Wizard like his Father is. I'm a bit nervous meeting Lucius again and Narcissa as she's Draco's mother and I don't want her to think I'm stealing her son away.. But even if they don't approve, we're still getting married. So yes I'm positive it's what I want "

A few minutes later we find Draco and Hermione telling Harry goodnight and he climbs into bed and thinks about it all. Life has a funny way of changing in a moment and as he closes his eyes, he smiles as he has a feeling that even if he's still not totally sure about it, he is happy for Hermione and Draco and he dreams of a happier day.


	7. Love Stoned

A/N:

Read And Review Please! Thanks !

* * *

Changes In The Wind

Written By Alexaviera .J. Raven

* * *

Recap:

"So you need anything? I figure we'd welcome you to our home. If you need anything well Hermione will tell you about that, and ok I'm going to just say it.. We're not friends Potter, but I want to try and get along for Mia's sake and I'm sorry I've been mean to you all these years and a bit jealous."

Draco said this as a bit of his pride inside was yelling at him defiantly however he silenced it and knew it was worth the effort to keep his Gryffindor Princess happy. Hermione bit her lip and waited for Harry's answer and reaction. Harry surprised her as he placed his hand out for Draco to shake and Draco shook and Harry nodded to Draco.

"I guess we're all guilty of the name calling Draco, since your marrying my best friend, I think we can give it a try and be civil as possible, maybe in time even we can be not so quick to get angry at each other.."

* * *

Chapter Seven: Love Stoned

Hermione awoke with a smile on her face as she opened her eyes and looked at Draco. She usually was a mid morning person however, she felt very happy and also a bit sore. To say the night had been pleasurable would be an understatement.

However it wasn't because of sex, no in fact they had fallen into bed and asleep without removing a single article of clothing. What made her so happy was the feeling of his arms around her and how she felt safe and secure.

Love..

Hermione felt loved and it was the most beautiful and warmest feeling she had ever known, This man who was still asleep and smiled quietly in it, this was love. She watched him a moment silently as he looked so innocent and like an angel as he had no frown lines, no look of worry or of anything but true peace. She smiled as she closed her eyes and burrowed her head on his chest and listened to his slow and steady heartbeat.

"I really love you Draco,betrothed or not.. I'm a little scared of meeting your dad and mom but I think that with you by my side it won't be so bad."

Hermione whispered this quietly as she relaxed a bit more. She let a soft smile caress her lips as she heard his heart beat a little faster and his breathing was a little more less evened out. She opened her eyes and tilted her head to look at him. He kept his eyes closed but she knew he was waking up and she replied to see what he would say.

"I want to have your baby"

The moment the words left her mouth his eyes popped open and his silver gray eyes looked at her. For a moment she looked back at him and he caressed her face gently with his fingertips.

"Good morning"

Hermione whispered as he continued to look at her a moment if studying her. She didn't feel unnerved about it as is fingertips trailed her cheek and her chin then her nose and finally her lips. Then he leaned in and kissed me gently and softly a moment.

"Good morning.. So how soon would you like to start trying? I mean unless it's possible we have maybe..."

He asked as he looked at her a moment,Hermione closed her eyes a moment then opened them and shook her head.

"Not yet, I mean I'm not sure we.. I might be since I wasn't using the pill for awhile now and.. "

Hermione began to answer as she for a moment went quiet and she smiled gently. As she did this her whole face lit up as she kissed his chin a moment then to his ear.

"We can try after we're married and if you Father doesn't kill us.. I'm scared a bit I know he doesn't like me.."

Hermione told him honestly, as she snuggled up against him a moment and tried to relax. It was still early yet and for a moment she linked fingers with his as he for a moment placed a hand on her stomach and looked at her.

"If we are I'm happy about it, I love you.. But I think that your worried a bit over nothing, now hear me out before you tell me I'm crazy okay?"

Draco said as he then ran his thumb over her knuckles a moment and he relaxed as he told her with as much honesty as he had,true he didn't know how they would react,his parents that was but he knew if they didn't like it he didn't care.

"Don't worry okay even if they tried to tell me to stop seeing you, I won't as for having babies,it's funny you mentioned that as that was was what I was dreaming about, you huge with our baby, growing more beautiful everyday. Then after as we became a family. So it surprised me a little bit that's what you were thinking about too. But yeah as soon as you want, I'm ready I know I am and we can do anything if we're together Hermione.

I'm not going to lie to you and sugar coat the truth,My Father is an asshole, he can be a real prick and he might not accept you because he would remember meeting you before but I know that he will grow to accept it because he has no choice in the matter, I am going to make it perfectly clear,we love each other and aren't getting married just because he mae a deal with your real parents. I love you and even if you decided to walk away right now, know I'm never going to love another woman like I love you, my heart is yours, I am yours always.."

Hermione felt the tears sting her eyes as she grinned and a tear fell at his deceleration. He wiped it away and kissed her eyelids a moment.

Hermione felt like she was in a fairytale as she opened her eyes to look at her handsome Prince, She for a moment just traced his jaw and face like he had done just moments before with her. She pulled him down to kiss her and moved so he was laying on top of her. It was a good weight, the feeling of him above her and she groaned as she felt his morning wood pressed against her. He broke the kiss and then kissed her nose. Draco was in awe with her, even now as she looked up at him with her blue eyes shining,he saw her love for him clearly.

"Are you hungry?"

Hermione asked,as she shifted so that he moved and was flat on his back and she straddled his hips. She looked down at him with a triumphal smirk and he chuckled as she kissed him gently then made to pull away. Draco groaned and held her flush against him and looked at her. His lips curled into a grin as he then began to tickle her. Hermione gasped as she began to laugh hysterically and she shrugged away from him or tried to when he moved and pinned her beneath him and he kissed her nose.

"Cheeky bastard,not playing fair"

She remarked as he then raised an eyebrow and tried to look hurt and shocked but then ended up wiggling his eyebrows that made her laugh again. His bare chest pressed against her night shirt as he hugged her then. This was the scene that Harry had walked into as he had been looking for the bathroom and ended up opening the wrong door. Draco was chuckling as he kissed Hermione and Harry just stared at them. He didn't look away either as Hermione had straddled him and then he was tickling her again. Harry began to feel out of place as they didn't seem to notice him and he went to close the door when it squeaked and then the two people on the bed turned and looked at him.

"Sorry, Morning I.. Sorry was looking for the loo and..sorry."

Harry stammered as Hermione and Draco sat up and Hermione began to giggle but then shook her head. Harry was relieved to find she was dressed in pajamas and Draco was in boxers. Well a little bit of the uneasiness left anyways.

"It's two doors on the left from here in that direction, and well Good morning to you too Harry. You sleep alright?"

Hermione asked as Harry nodded not sure what to say. She frowned a moment but then she looked at Draco and she got up. The moment her feet touched the cold hardwood she made a squeak and then looked for her slippers. Harry relaxed and laughed as she squeaked as well as Draco who leaned down and retrieved her slippers and handed them to her. Hermione kissed his cheek and smiled then she looked at Harry as she went to get a robe.

"Don't worry Harry, we weren't doing anything.. It's alright hey you hungry? We were actually about to change and wake you and Ginny and Blaise up and.. Harry ?"

Hermione looked at him a moment as she came over to hug him and rubbed his back a moment. Harry had frowned at the mention of Ginny and Blaise but he didn't want his friends to feel put on a fake smile and told Hermione.

"Really I'm fine,just it's not easy getting over your first love is all.. I'm happy for Ginny and I mean that. Blaise seems like a decent bloke, though I barely know him and.. Breakfast sounds good right about now.."

Harry said as Hermione shook her head and sighed a moment. She knew what Harry was doing as she placed her hand on her hips and told him.

"Do you really think I would fall for that, I know your happy for Ginny but you miss her, look Harry it takes time to heal, and no I haven't lost my first love but I know I would feel like death if I lost Draco, but honestly Harry. We didn't ask you to come because we wanted to make you feel bad. I know I can be bossy and if I forced you here then I'm sorry. I'd like you to stay if you want and get to know Draco and Blaise. As it is Ginny will be going home sometime tomorrow and,well if you wanted to go to the Burrow I'd understand you know, it's .. I don't want you to feel like you have to be here unless you want to be. "

Hermione said as she shook her head. She knew she had been a bit bossy to Harry and knew he was going with it out of not hurting her feelings.

"I want to come here, I.. your house is beautiful Mione.. I just feel a little lost is all and yeah I'm really happy for Ginny seriously.. I am a little,surprised you know since well we always usually go to Rons and wow. This house is big."

Harry said as he grinned and Hermione shook her head. Draco looked on watching them and for a moment a slight pang of jealousy hit him, it wasn't as bad as in the past but still, she was at ease around Potter and he told himself to stop it, to relax that she loved him not Harry Potter, she had chosen to be with him and they were just friends.

Draco just for a moment felt like he was in an intimate moment with them and he wasn't an outsider anymore. Hermione looked at him and smiled as she winked then began to tease Harry in a goodhearted fashion.

"Well I'll draw you a map as I still am going to have to make one for Draco too, later I'll show you around and Draco around more too. The house is big yes, probably not as big as Draco's house but.. still .

Harry can I ask you something,why didn't you tell me the Dursley's were that unkind to you? I mean they.. That horrid man he.. If Draco hadn't hexed him I would have. I kinda wanted to turn him into a jackass myself, the pig parts was imaginative on Draco's but.. OK this might sound weird but I feel bad for your cousin Dudley.. I mean he really seems like he's more a man than that fucking Dursley and.. I.."

Hermione became quiet as she looked at harry and the thought stood unspoken in the air between them..

"_Why? Why do they treat you like that? How could they be so cruel?"_

Harry just absorbed all she asked and even looked a little surprised when she had cursed. Draco too was silent as he watched and when she cursed he saw Harry's surprise look. Draco wondered if it was maybe somehow his influence or just her being herself finally that led to her colorful language.

"Hermione baby if your asking Harry to move in, know that I don't mind really just, maybe we could open the other wing of suites for him, he might not want to be around here when the baby is born and.."

Harry turned and looked at Draco shocked as did Hermione for a moment. Her shock however made her smile while Harry's made him turn to her and ask.

"Wait.. your pregnant? I mean.. "

Hermione slapped his forehead and shook her head. As she did Harry relaxed and chuckled and smiled a moment. Draco raised an eyebrow and shook his head too.

"I mean after we're married, though we want to work on that as soon as possible as well. I mean so you don't have to feel so cramped up and we get noisy sometimes and.."

Hermione went over and clasped her hand over Draco's mouth a moment and looked over at Harry. Harry actually smiled a moment and even chuckled as he then for the first time took in the room around him and he relaxed feeling better now.

"I'll think about it, just one question where was the loo again? I really need to go you know and then we can meet back here and get Ginny and Blaise"

Harry said as Hermione nodded and got up yo yell him when Draco snaked an arm around her pulling her to his lap as he kissed her palm where she held his mouth closed.

"It's the door two doors down on this side, it's blue. The room next to it is Ginny's and the one across is Blaise's."."

Hermione said as Draco looked on innocently as he caught her gaze and he began to tickle her again slowly and she tried not to giggle as she squirmed a moment. However as she squirmed and wiggled her bottom, Draco groaned and Harry took that for the cue to leave the couple and perhaps take a shower. He figured they would be a bit longer than a few minutes as well as he knew he needed to wake up a bit.

As Harry entered the bathroom, a shriek sounded and he closed the door and looked away as Hermione came running up and so did Blaise and Draco all looking surprised,wands at the ready and Harry was red faced.

"Umm the bathroom is occupied.. "

Harry said as he looked at them and they all seemed to calm down as the door behind Harry's back opened and Harry fell back on his bum as Ginny looked at him and shook her head. Blaise raised an eyebrow at her as Ginny was a bit irritated but she gave Blaise a small smile.

"Sorry about that, just Harry it seems forgot to knock and I was getting out of the shower and it surprised me is all. I'm just so used to my own bathroom at home and the boys never go in there so.."

Ginny said as she for her own merit wasn't red in the face and Harry began to splutter an apology and Ginny nodded as she replied.

"Well it's not like you haven't seen me naked before Harry.. but thank you for trying to respect my modesty by leaving and closing your eyes. The bathroom is free and I'm sorry I didn't lock the door."

Ginny replied trying to be mature about this as Blaise then shot a glare Harry's way as Ginny had said that he had seen his girlfriend naked. Ginny shook her head and went and wrapped her arms around his waist and told Blaise softly.

"Don't be mad I love you Blaise, come on we should change clothes and get ready for breakfast."

She told him pulling him along and it wasn't lost on Harry or Hermione and Draco when Ginny pulled them through to Blaise's room and closed the door. Hermione grinned and so did Draco but he then looked at Harry and offered him a hand to get up.

Once the door closed behind them Blaise kissed Ginny and she smiled against his lips. She locked the door and she ran a hand along his chest. They had slept peacefully all night and she had awoken up and went to shower before Blaise had stirred.

"Good morning ,let me make it up to you?"

She asked as she for a moment began to untie the robe and let it fall and looked at Blaise who was looking her over slowly and she caressed his face as she pulled him down to kiss her a moment. He groaned and pulled back and smiled as he took her hand and Ginny went to lay on the bed and he told her.

"Your beautiful,are you sure you want us to right now? I know I want you Ginny but if your not ready don't think you have to because of.."

Ginny wasn't ashamed or embarrassed as she lay there and looked up at him. She answered him by running a hand down and caressing her fingertips over the waist band of his pajama pants and bit her lip a moment.

"Make love with me Blaise, I'm ready, I love you and I'm finally with you and finally together."

Blaise kissed her forehead and nodded however he hesitated for a moment. Ginny wondered why as she looked at him and she sat up and caressed his face,along his neck and shoulder and down his chest.

Ginny took his hand and placed it over her heart and Blaise closed his eyes as he could feel her heart beating fast. She wondered why he hesitated and then she asked him softly.

"Blaise love, we can wait if you want to. When we are both ready alright? How about we get dressed and.."

Blaise opened his eyes and nodded as he kissed her forehead. And got up to change by going to the closet and taking out a change of clothes. Ginny's eyes followed him a moment as he stripped down to boxers and then she smiled as she got up and went to her suitcase and grabbed her jean shorts and a red shirt. She then brushed her hair and pulled it back in a ponytail letting it fall down to the middle of her back.. As she changed she wondered why Blaise didn't want her.

In her mind she was feeling a little rejected as she always thought that women made the men wait and knew that was generally true as she had six older brothers to show her that. Ginny turned to look at Blaise who had dressed in jean shorts and a white cotton tee shirt that set off his tan and the blue in his eyes popped as he was looking at her with such emotion in his eyes. Love, a bit of want and desire,confusion and lastly fear all swirled in his gaze and she wondered if he loved her and it was evident she made him aroused,why he didn't take her? Was there something wrong with her then?

Blaise felt his heart constrict and he knew he had to tell her and soon. He knew it might shock her at his confession. He needed to talk to Draco first,feeling he needed to relax though and at the moment he knew that the sooner he and Draco had this discussion the better.


	8. Blaise's Secret

A/N:

Read And Review Please! Thanks !

* * *

Changes In The Wind

Written By Alexaviera .J. Raven

* * *

Recap:

Ginny turned to look at Blaise who had dressed in jean shorts and a white cotton tee shirt that set off his tan and the blue in his eyes popped as he was looking at her with such emotion in his eyes.

Love, a bit of want and desire,confusion and lastly fear all swirled in his gaze and she wondered if he loved her and it was evident she made him aroused,why he didn't take her? Was there something wrong with her then?

Blaise felt his heart constrict and he knew he had to tell her and soon. He knew it might shock her at his confession. He needed to talk to Draco first,feeling he needed to relax though and at the moment he knew that the sooner he and Draco had this discussion the better.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Blaise's Secret

Blaise got up and opened the door for them and allowed Ginny to go ahead first. As she was walking ahead of him he pondered how to approach the conversation, he should have told her right away but he felt as if he needed to unload and Draco already knew and he didn't want to screw it up. He pulled out her chair as they got to the dining room and kissed her gently then sat down next to her.

The others arrived a few moments later all dressed as casual and Hermione was glowing as she smiled and the Maid brought them their breakfasts. Harry tucked into some poached eggs and Hermione was eating fruit and drinking her coffee. Draco opted for a bowl of oatmeal with bananas his favorite breakfast and Blaise toast and coffee as he didn't usually eat Breakfast. Ginny asked for French toast and blueberry syrup and they all ate and talked about mostly Quiddich all but Hermione who listened to them talking.

After a while their talk turned to the Manor which Hermione was glad to talk about and tell them the history of the place, she asked William if they had a map of the Manor and he chuckled as he replied that they indeed did. Everyone was a little surprised as he took out a wand and tapped a piece of parchment and made several copies for them to each have. Hermione nodded as she then looked at Ginny who was it seemed a little preoccupied and she wondered what had happened. Was it because of what had happened this morning? Did she and Blaise fight about it? She noticed Blaise looked a little upset as well and she knew she would ask Ginny and try to help if she could. She caught Blaise's eye and tried something she had read about.

"_Why so quiet Blaise?"_

As she asked this in her mind he seemed to be surprised and she smiled when he had been able to answer her but however he had replied with a sigh and a resonant sad tone she could feel his confusion and sadness as he looked away from her and he tried to hide it all with a smile...

"_Nothing really just need to talk to D about something." _

Hermione nodded and she wondered what it was about but knew that it wasn't her business. Maybe and she hoped it wasn't the case,that Blaise and Ginny were already breaking up? She hoped not as she knew that Ginny and Blaise really did love each other. Ginny caught Hermione's eye and as she did she smiled but it wasn't her usual smile. Something had happened between them and she worried about her brother and her best girl friend.

"_No it's nothing like that I just.. Guy stuff is all, I need to ask his advice on a matter is all." _

Hermione heard this in her head as she looked back at Blaise who watched Ginny out of the corner of his eye a moment before drinking some of his Coffee. Blaise then cleared his throat as he looked over at Draco and asked.

"D can I talk to you in private a bit? "

Draco nodded as he wondered if this was about.. He then kissed Hermione's forehead as he got up and Blaise followed him to the terrace where Blaise was quiet a moment. Draco looked out into the garden as he had a feeling what Blaise was going to say to him.

"Blaise you should just tell her, she's not going to be mad about it. But I can't tell you what to do but I advise you tell her it'll make you both feel better."

Draco said before Blaise had spoken a word. Blaise looked out at the garden too. He sighed a little in frustration but then shook his head sadly. He had opened his mouth to tell her but he seemed to freeze up as he remembered how willing and beautiful she was. He swallowed a moment as he asked.

"What if she leaves me because of that? I'd die Draco inside at least you know.. I'm a little scared I'm man enough to admit that alright.. You know it's really just a minor thing but it's my minor thing and it's a major thing only because I don't know how to proceed you know..? I mean what do you say? I'm not sure she'd believe me though and God Draco she asked me to make love with her this morning and I know she's probably upset I couldn't. "

Blaise then pulled out a cigarette from his jeans pocket and light it with a lighter and let the smoke curl out slowly as he tried to relax. He rarely smoked unless he was very pensive about something and or he was nervous. He knew it wasn't good for him even if it was cloven cigarettes. He closed his eyes as he tried to relax.

Draco looked back into the dining room where it seemed Ginny and Hermione were having their own conversation and he saw Hermione was trying to make Ginny laugh. Harry was heading their way and he told Blaise quietly.

"Well here comes Harry,I think maybe you should ask him? I mean he sort of is the problem in a way but not a problem exactly but.. well maybe it would make you feel better if.."

Harry came out as he did he removed a pack of muggle cigarettes and light one and Draco was surprised by the action. He then offered Draco one who nodded and light one as well. It seemed they all shared a fag and he wasn't sure how or why it had came out as easily but after a moment of awkwardness.

"Blaise what happened with Ginny,i mean did this morning make you fight with her or something because of me?"

Harry asked as he looked at the garden not daring to look at the man at the moment. He had heard snippets of Hermione and Ginny's conversation and had excused himself. Harry was to the paoint as he replied before Blaise answered.

"Because Ginny is in there telling Hermione you don't want her, and I know from experience as well as watching you together, want isn't the thing keeping you from.. well you know."

Blaise stiffened a moment his shoulder and and back noticeably as he asked in a sad tone of voice.

"She really believes I don't want her? She believes.. I'm scared Harry.. It's not at all because of this morning,we went back to our room and she asked me to take her. I couldn't not because I didn't want to."

Blaise snuffed out his smoke and he placed his hands on the railing and hung his head a moment as he did Harry asked very quietly almost in a tone that was trying to be comforting and not at all too suspicious. He knew this conversation would have made anyone else cringe as it was obvious Blaise and Harry both loved Ginny.

Then what's the problem? I mean it's not like you've never..Oh.."

Draco was silent as it wasn't his place to talk and he wondered how Hermione was fairing. He excused himself and went back in to see Hermione and Ginny were indeed talking and Ginny was close to tears. He hesitated as Ginny looked up at him and Hermione turned her head and gave him a look of worry.

"Well what is wrong with my dick wad brother? I mean did you have a nice conversation love?"

Hermione asked as Draco drew in breath and then nodded as he chuckled at her use of words to describe Blaise. He looked at Ginny apologetically as he replied hoping he could just be honest and they didn't press.

"Blaise he's fine he just needed to get something off his chest, he's talking to Harry now and everything is fine it's just.. I can't tell you it's not my place but Blaise will tell you when he's ready. It's nothing bad just he feels kinda embarrassed if that helps about something."

Ginny shook her head and for a moment placed it on the table in front of her and as she did she closed her eyes. She felt like she was developing a headache and she replied thought it was a bit slurred and mumbled.

"What was that Ginny?"

Hermione asked as she looked at her friend who was red in the face as she looked up at Hermione and crying softly,she sniffed a moment as she used her napkin to dry her face. Ginny didn't know exactly what to think as she looked up and saw Blaise was staring out in space and Harry was telling him something. This made her a bit angry as she got up and decided she needed to talk to Blaise and she needed to talk to him and know what was doing on, as she came out to the terrace she stopped as Blaise seemed to answer something Harry asked.

"I love her, I want her so bad it hurts I'm scared I've never done it before.. I'm a virgin Harry and I'm afraid I'm going to disappoint Ginny. She's so beautiful and ..."

Blaise turned and looked at Ginny who stood there with her mouth formed in an o and she looked at him in shock. Harry didn't say a word as he knew he needed to get away from them and left them alone. Draco and Hermione were talking as Harry came in and sat down and looked at his fingernails quietly awaiting the fall out if there was any.

Ginny walked over to him and she took his hand in hers and turned him so he was looking at her and hugged Blaise as she tried to get him to relax. Blaise caressed her hair and kissed the top of her head. After a moment both were quiet just absorbed in the moment and the feeling of their love surrounding them.

"Your the first girlfriend I have ever had Ginny, so I'm not as experience with some things and.. it's kinda embarrassing for a guy to be a seventeen almost eighteen year old virgin.. I mean I've had women throw themselves at me but I couldn't and.. Ginny love I want you so badly I don't want to hurt you and.."

"Blaise I love you too and your not going to disappoint me I know this, every time you touch me and kiss me and just look at me.. it's love and it's magic, Blaise, you can tell me anything and it doesn't mean I won't get upset if they are bad but this isn't a bad thing.. it's a surprise but, nothing we can't deal with. I was afraid you were going to tell me that you were betrothed like Mione is and that you couldn't stay with me. I was afraid that you didn't want me because you though I was too easy even maybe, I'm not just I know I want you too and love you and I want you to be mine and I yours forever."

She looked up at him as she told him this and he could see the truth in her eyes, the love she had for him shining brightly and he leaned down to caress her lips with his own for a moment then he placed his forehead to hers.

"Merlin your beautiful Ginny.. Draco he told me to tell you, to be honest of my fears but I don't know I didn't want to look less of a man in your eyes I guess. I just needed to calm down a bit too as.. baby I don't want to cause you to cry again it hurts me deeply that your crying because of this. I never am going to make you cry again at least not in pain or misunderstanding. Last night when you were talking about Draco and Hermione's bet and replied, I didn't stiffen up and look at you shocked because you were asking me to wear a Gryffindor tie, it was because you know.. and "

Blaise tried to to articulate his fears as he held her and caressed her hair and he for a moment wasn't sure when she had taken his hands in hers and he wasn't sure exactly when she had led him out of the terrace and dining room and out to his room but he seemed to snap out of it when he heard the door to their room close and Ginny sat him down on the bed and he felt his shirt was being lifted and she was kissing over his chest.

Blaise just moved on instinct without thought as they began to disrobe and soon they were kissing and led his hands to the right spots on her body, showing him where to touch her and as she orgasm under his touch she looked at him and after a few minutes, Blaise finally entered her and stilled and she smiled as she moaned and spoke sweet words in his ear, talking him through everything.

They lay afterward curled up in each other, Blaise was grinning ear to ear as he looked at his witch, her head on his chest and he kissed her forehead as he wondered why he had been so worried. He realized he had been worried for nothing and Ginny was grinning as she looked up at him and kissed him a moment and giggled. It was a happy moment indeed as she replied.

"That was amazing,I love you Blaise.."

"It was amazing and beautiful, I love you too Gin."

Blaise just held her and smiled as they ended up taking a nap.


	9. Revelations and A Plan

A/N:

Read And Review Please! Thanks !

* * *

Changes In The Wind

Written By Alexaviera .J. Raven

* * *

Recap:

They lay afterward curled up in each other, Blaise was grinning ear to ear as he looked at his witch, her head on his chest and he kissed her forehead as he wondered why he had been so worried. He realized he had been worried for nothing and Ginny was grinning as she looked up at him and kissed him a moment and giggled. It was a happy moment indeed as she replied.

"That was amazing,I love you Blaise.."

"It was amazing and beautiful, I love you too Gin."

Blaise just held her and smiled as they ended up taking a nap.

* * *

Chapter Nine:Revelations and a Plan..

Draco,Harry and Hermione decided to take a tour of the house as it seemed that both Draco and Harry were moving in, the later would pick a bedroom and his things would be placed in that room. Harry was still trying to take in all the events that had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

He grinned and almost laughed as he thought about how Draco had turned his Uncle Vernon into a Jackass pig hybrid and he was grateful for Hermione asking him to move in, with them.

It was still all so new,them.. As in Draco and Hermione as a couple. He however did have to wonder, why Draco had come to Little Windging and his Uncles house to see him last night, it wasn't like his nemesis, or now former nemesis to up out of the blue to come and visit him.

"Can you tell me something? Why did Mal.. Draco come to my Uncle and Aunt's house in the first place?"

Harry asked this as Hermione was showing them portraits on the wall. Draco was listening as she described some of the relatives that her muggle adoptive parents had and he for a moment looked at Hermione.

"Well you tell him, as it is it's bad enough that I had to go there and.. Well Harry your Uncle is an Ass and your aunt is a..."

Hermione covered Draco's mouth as Harry looked on and wasn't mad, he grinned actually as he finished the sentence he thought Draco was going to say.

"She's a horse faced,Obsessive compulsive Bitch"

Draco licked Hermione's palm distracting her as she let go of his mouth and Draco nodded.

"Yes, she is.. Hermione made me go over there though,me and Blaise"

Draco admitted as he looked a moment at Hermione with a raised eyebrow. Hermione sighed as she shook her head.

"We were playing Truth or dare and I dared Draco to go to the Burrow and tell you that your the greatest seeker in the world, we were all rather smashed a bit when I suggested it. How he got to their house I have no idea."

Hermione answered as Draco then chuckled as he looked at her and kissed her nose. Harry was amused as he looked at them a moment and then looked at Draco who sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Well Blaise and I flew our brooms over to the Burrow, and well we woke up that over pretentious blow heart of a git,the older one.. the Head Boy,he was complaining about cauldrons or some nonsense and told us you were in Surrey and so we got on the night bus and we arrived there and you know the rest.."

Draco then shook his head as he chuckled a moment.

"You should have seen the look on your face when I told you that as well as,ok I'm going to say this once and only once, I'm sorry Harry for all my rotten treatment of you and Weasel bee..You just.. Alright I was jealous."

Draco didn't look at either of them as he said it and Harry was surprised, Draco was jealous of him? Draco continued after a moment as the question was on Harry's lips.

"I was jealous of how easily you made friends, how Hermione and you are close when all I wanted was to be that way with someone myself, I have Blaise but.. ok the thing that really made me angry was you refusing my friendship the day we met at Madame Malkins and then later on the train when you told me that you knew the wrong sort was and basically, It hurt a lot. Also I think I understand why, I always pictured you saint Potter, everyone loved you and worshiped the bloody ground you walk on, but then I saw that house, saw that.. Look I was wrong.."

Draco tried to stop the words from flowing but he felt lighter as he said them and hoped truly that Harry would try and be civil from now on. He didn't hear a sound and turned to look at Harry who had his hand out to Draco, Draco nodded as they shook hands and Hermione smiled as she hugged Harry then kissed Draco.

Harry smiled then sighed and looked troubled a moment. Draco wondered why Harry looked so troubled as Hermione hugged him and asked.

"What is it Harry? What's wrong?

Harry was silent a moment, comptemplating his thoughts as he replied after a few moments.

"Ginny and Blaise are up those stairs shagging and I helped in some way,I'm in love with her and yet she's shagging Blaise, I really must be masochistic or something.."

As he said this he sat down on the stairs in the foyer and removed his glasses a moment,he began to wipe them and that's when Hermione noticed that he had shed a few tears.

"Harry, you love her, you want what makes her happy, Blaise does that, if he didn't you think I would let my Dick wad of a brother with her? No of course not! You did the right think and let her decide. Look would it have been better she stayed with you,hid her feelings for Blaise and never act on them but grow to resent you? No it wouldn't have, Ginny is an honest woman and thankfully she is.. May I ask how you think you caused them to be shagging though? As I know they had some sort of fight but I don't understand the reason myself.."

Draco and Harry exchanged a look a moment then Draco told her as they went to the West wing to help Harry find a bedroom. Hermione's eyes opened wide as she realized and nodded. She smiled though as she thought it was sweet for them, She knew that it showed in her opinion that Blaise really loved Ginny,He was a good looking man after all and women flirted with him a lot, but to never have had.. wow it was amazing to her.

"Makes sense why he was blushing like a school girl when you were telling him about our bet last night,"

Hermione said as Harry gave another confused look and so she told him, he looked shocked a moment then he chuckled as Hermione told him that she had won.

"So Draco has to do everything I ask for a week without complaints or he will be sleeping in the den"

Hermione said and she bit the inside of her cheek not to grin. Draco nodded solemnly and kissed her forehead. Harry was quiet as he then asked.

"So it's not weird that I almost feel relieved Ginny is with Blaise and happy and they are bumping uglies up there right now?"

He asked this as Hermione raised an eyebrow but shook her head. Hmm

"No ,it's not weird that you want to make her happy, Harry is there someone else you like? You know?"

Harry groaned as he took a breath and finally after a moment of Hermione's glare at him crumbled under the pressure and nodded. As he did he removed his glasses to wipe them again, he looked up at her distorted face a moment before he replied.

"Yes, there is someone else I have a crush on, she is nice and pretty and we get on well, she's just a friend though, I don't see her going for a guy like me."

As he said this surprisingly it was Draco who answered him back.

"Believe me,no girl would turn you down, your Harry Frigging Potter.. Girls eat that shit up, also as it is people think that you and Hermione were dating fourth year, again sorry about that love,about what I said to Rita.. I hate her but at the time, I hated not being with you more."

Draco got a kiss on the cheek for that and Harry had to chuckle after a moment. Maybe Malfoy, no Draco.. Draco wasn't so bad really. He then raised an eyebrow as he looked at a picture on the wall and asked.

"Which relative is this one? She looks familiar to me Hermione.."

Hermione shook her head as she raised an eyebrow at Harry. Harry grinned as he knew he hadn't been as successful at changing the subject.

"Now you think I'm going to fall for that and believe me I am not.. You were saying about this young lady, so who is it?"

Harry shook his head as he didn't want to say and Hermione began to think and then she grinned ear to ear as she for a moment tilted her head and looked at Harry through her lashes..

"Why Harry I didn't know you felt that way.. However I know that I'm with Draco and we've never discussed any type of threesome but..."

Harry looked on shocked and Draco for a moment looked at Harry with much harm towards him in his gaze. Harry then shook his head and began to stutter..

"What no! I mean your pretty Hermione and Draco is a lucky guy,but no not you, no offense.. it's well I just think it's rather silly and just.. You not going to let this go until I crack are you?"

Harry asked this in a rush and Hermione just continued to look at him as she shook her head.

"Nope I won't"

Harry sighed as he nodded knowing he was beat. He went and sat down on the stair and he replied.

"Luna Lovegood now don't make fun of me, she's very nice and maybe a bit out there but her conversations are never boring and she also is pretty and has a good heart."

Hermione nodded as she sat down and she smiled. "Luna.. why Harry I say go for it! After all she's had a crush on you for ages now.. Besides well she needs someone to balance her dreaminess and you need to lighten up a bit,so it would be a win win situation.."

Harry was quiet as he thought all about what Hermione was saying and he just kept thinking about it when he chose his room in the Manor and was also unpacking. Luna was a nice girl and they did get on well, also she always treated him as he was,not as the famous Harry Potter but as Harry and decided he would try, He penned a short note and sent it with Hedwig before he lost his nerve and as he watched Hedwig fly off in the distance he removed his glasses and wiped them on their cleaning cloth. He hoped that she would meet him in Diagon and they could have a small talk about it.

Harry began to whistle despite being nervous as he did this, he grinned a moment as he imagined a life with Luna, it would be interesting to say the least.

While Harry was thinking, Draco and Hermione were walking in the garden and Draco smiled as he watched her, the sunlight in her hair and the way that she was smiling. It was beautiful and he squeezed her hand as they went and sat on a stone bench surrounded by Magnolia trees.

" I love you so much,let's get married before we go back to school.."

Draco asked her as she looked at him stunned a moment. He whispered this in her ear and kissed along her neck. As he did she closed her eyes as he knew exactly where to touch her and reduce her to jelly..

"Hmm Draco yesss..."

Draco smirked against her shoulder as he turned her to look at him and he caressed her face. He kissed her forehead then down the bridge of her nose and over both her cheeks before lingering a moment hovering just above her lips..

"Just think of their reactions, we have a duty as Head Boy and Head Girl to show house unity.. Also I'm never sleeping without you again,to wake up with you in my arms.. and to think.. one of the bedrooms would go to waste.. maybe we could turn it into a study or library or nursery.."

Draco whispered as he looked her in the eyes and she blinked a moment and leaned in trying to kiss him but he pulled back just out of reach..

"Draco.. don't tease me... if I say yes when would you like to do it?"

Draco smirked at her question as he leaned in and he whispered against her lips..

"As soon as possible, whatever you want, tonight right now, Mother might not be happy if we elope but at least she'll be happy we have each other.. Father.. well he can go to hell if he doesn't like it."

Hermione pulled back this time and he groaned as she then raised a hand to caress his cheek a moment. As she did this she smiled quietly and Draco knew she was in thought. He wondered what she was thinking and she nodded quietly as she did she smirked a perfect Malfoy smirk and Draco felt proud of her and even if possible more desire swirling inside him.

"We have to tell your parents and I don't want a big wedding,can we keep it simple,maybe your mother would.."

Draco shook his head and chuckled a moment and he sighed as he shook his head softly.

"My mother, simple, never.. maybe we should elope first then tell them?"

Draco asked and Hermione realized he was serious, Narcissa would no doubt make a grand wedding for them and she for a moment was quiet as she smiled. She ran a hand up the back of his neck and pulled her mouth to his and kissed him with all the force of her love ,he groaned kissing her back and when they parted both were panting hard.

"Whenever you want,name the time and place,"

she whispered as he grinned and picked her up hugging her to him and spinning her a moment. She giggled and as he let her down, she took his hand in hers..

"How about tonight then?"

Hermione asked as Draco raised an eyebrow at that and wondered how it was possible since it took a few days for the license even with his Fathers connections..

"Well it's simple, have you ever heard of a place called Las Vegas?"


	10. The Mile HIgh Club

**Authors Notes: **

It has been awhile since I have updated any of my stories. I apoligize to my readers and thus am making this update.

**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and her publishers I do not own these people. If I did Hermione and Draco would have been a canon couple! I wish I did I just own the situation they are in.. No Copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Changes In The Wind

Written By Alexaviera .J. Raven

* * *

Recap:

" I love you so much,let's get married before we go back to school.."

Draco asked her as she looked at him stunned a moment. He whispered this in her ear and kissed along her neck. As he did she closed her eyes as he knew exactly where to touch her and reduce her to jelly..

"Hmm Draco yesss..."

Draco smirked against her shoulder as he turned her to look at him and he caressed her face. He kissed her forehead then down the bridge of her nose and over both her cheeks before lingering a moment hovering just above her lips..

"Just think of their reactions, we have a duty as Head Boy and Head Girl to show house unity.. Also I'm never sleeping without you again,to wake up with you in my arms.. and to think.. one of the bedrooms would go to waste.. maybe we could turn it into a study or library or nursery.."

Draco whispered as he looked her in the eyes and she blinked a moment and leaned in trying to kiss him but he pulled back just out of reach..

"Draco.. don't tease me... if I say yes when would you like to do it?"

Draco smirked at her question as he leaned in and he whispered against her lips..

"As soon as possible, whatever you want, tonight right now, Mother might not be happy if we elope but at least she'll be happy we have each other.. Father.. well he can go to hell if he doesn't like it."

Hermione pulled back this time and he groaned as she then raised a hand to caress his cheek a moment. As she did this she smiled quietly and Draco knew she was in thought. He wondered what she was thinking and she nodded quietly as she did she smirked a perfect Malfoy smirk and Draco felt proud of her and even if possible more desire swirling inside him.

"We have to tell your parents and I don't want a big wedding,can we keep it simple,maybe your mother would.."

Draco shook his head and chuckled a moment and he sighed as he shook his head softly.

"My mother, simple, never.. maybe we should elope first then tell them?"

Draco asked and Hermione realized he was serious, Narcissa would no doubt make a grand wedding for them and she for a moment was quiet as she smiled. She ran a hand up the back of his neck and pulled her mouth to his and kissed him with all the force of her love ,he groaned kissing her back and when they parted both were panting hard.

"Whenever you want,name the time and place,"

she whispered as he grinned and picked her up hugging her to him and spinning her a moment. She giggled and as he let her down, she took his hand in hers..

"How about tonight then?"

Hermione asked as Draco raised an eyebrow at that and wondered how it was possible since it took a few days for the license even with his Fathers connections..

"Well it's simple, have you ever heard of a place called Las Vegas?"

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Mile High club

An hour later Draco found himself looking at a large Muggle contraption. Hermione assured him that it was for flying. He wondered however how this was possible. He shook his head as he felt a little uneasy with this machine called an aeroplane or whats its.

Hermione smiled however and Draco forgot his slight discomfort as they all went and took a seat. Hermione felt excited as she looked at the private Concorde and went to buckle up her seat belt. As she did this Draco she noticed looked at her puzzled when he tried to copy her actions and the buckle would not clasp. After a moment or two however Draco seemed to get frustrated and just tied the ends of the safety belt together. Hermione sighed and showed him how to fasten the safety belt. Draco nodded as he watched her and then kissed her gently a moment.

"Thank you love. Are you sure this will fly? I mean it's made of metal and isn't that heavy?"

Draco asked her as he looked a moment around and saw that Blaise also seemed to be fumbling with his safety belt. To his surprise however, Harry showed Blaise and Ginny how to buckle theirs and also Luna who he had invited much to Hermione's insistence, to be his date. Draco also noticed that they seemed to be the only people on the aeroplane and turned to ask Hermione.

"Why are we the only people on here? I notice there are a lot more seats?"

As Draco asked this, he gestured to the seats around them unoccupied and Hermione just smiled. As she did Draco again for the moment forgot his questions. He at that moment wanted to snog his fiancée until she was weak in the knees. Thoughts filled his mind after a moment and he realized there were currently more people on this thing than he wanted as he had it in mind to shag Hermione right there where they sat.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer him, when a stewardess came to the front of the plane aisle and began talking about proper procedures. She showed the three couples where the emergency equipment was and then walked away to what looked like a door and disappeared behind it.

"Draco don't be nervous . It's safe. And yes Muggles use Airplanes to fly all the time. As for there being no one else. That is because we are on a private jet. I own the plane and this is actually the first time I have flown in the Concorde. My late parents used to fly in it a lot on business as well as trips abroad for entertainment or relaxation."

Hermione told Draco this as she patted his hand and took it linking the fingers of his left hand with her right.

The gesture was a comforting one. That was until however the plane started and Draco made a nervous sound in his throat. As the plane moved Draco looked out the window and saw first the ground speeding by them,then clouds as they rose to the sky. Draco watched in amazement as the cloud cover was broken and he looked down at the ground beneath the plane. He then turned to look at Hermione with astonish.

Hermione giggled a moment as she was amused by his expression and she smiled at his asking her questions.

* * *

Harry sat on the aisle seat as Luna looked outside the window at the clouds. From time to time he watched her quietly as she seemed to be in excitement of flying without a broom. Harry,never actually having ever been on a airplane in his whole life was rather calm. He smiled as Luna turned to look at him with her beautiful smile and couldn't help himself and he kissed her full on the lips. For a moment he relaxed further and was lost into the sensation of kissing Luna that it never entered his mind that others could see them.

Luna was surprised when Harry kissed her. She was already excited on being on an airplane and had promised her Father she would take notes on the amazing Muggle flying machine as he called it. However when Harry kissed her. She found herself kissing him back and even went as far as to remove her seat belt and sit on his lap. Harry groaned a moment against her lips as the kiss slowly began to get more heated and Luna gasped feeling the reaction on Harry's part down below his waist from just kissing her. As their lips parted for a moment Luna and Harry's foreheads just touched. Both were slightly panting as both felt the excitement building . Luna looked at Harry deeply into his green eyes and found herself lost in their depths.

"I like kissing you Harry. Do you like kissing me as well?"

Luna asked in her almost breathless voice as Harry just for a moment nodded and to his surprise she leaned in and gave him a gentle chaste kiss. Her lips were soft against his own and then she lightly pulled her lips away from his. Harry caressed her hair finding her golden strands felt like silk against his palm and slightly calloused fingertips. Harry slowly traced his thumb a moment against her cheek and relaxed.

"Feeling better now and not so nervous about flying on the Muggle plane Harry? "

Luna asked in that moment as she leaned more into his caress. Harry licked his lips unable a moment to speak and Luna grinned. She then to his surprise removed his glasses. This for a moment made Harry's vision very blurry and he wondered what she was about to do. Luna studied him a moment then asked him to close his eyes.

"Why Luna? Also I kinda need those to see. "

"Just humor me Harry. Close your eyes and trust me a moment."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes and he felt something tap his left eyelid a moment. He grew quiet as Luna then pressed her lips over that eyelid and then there was another tap and another kiss over his right one. She continued to do this for about five minutes and then stopped.

"You can open your eyes now Harry. I think it worked. Tell me what can you see now love?"

Luna asked as Harry slowly opened his eyes, having to readjust them to the light after keeping them closed for even that short length of time. As he did he was surprised as he looked at Luna. Her face clear and then looked around the airplane cabin a moment in astonishment. He reached up his hand to touch his glasses but felt nothing. He looked at Luna then in surprised.

"Luna what did you do? I can see. Everything!"

Harry said in astonishment and smiled. Luna nodded and she then folded the now unneeded pair of glasses and put them in his pocket. As she did she let her hand for a moment linger on his chest. Harry was ecstatic and smiled and hugged her to him then. Luna giggled a moment as his hair tickled her neck and ear.

"Thank you for inviting me to your wedding Hermione,Draco."

Luna said as she gazed at Harry but spoke to the couple who were seated a few rows before them.

* * *

Hermione and Draco turned to see Luna was sitting on Harry's lap and Hermione grinned and silently wished her best friend luck with the young woman who he had a crush on. Draco chuckled and them to Hermione's surprise unbuckled her seat belt and pulled her into his lap facing him.

Hermione gasped as she looked at Draco who's hands cupped her backside molding it a moment into his hands and looking at her with all the love and desire he possessed shining in his soft gray eyes. Hermione's arms came up and wrapped around Draco's neck and she giggled when he kissed the side of her neck and whispered in her ear.

"When in Rome I suppose. I wish we had some alone time.. I can't wait until we're married. Not to be crass or rude about it but I want to take you right here and now. "

Hermione didn't say a word as she slowly got up from his lap and took his hand in hers. Draco stood up and followed her as she began to walk down the aisle and he heard her giggle as they passed Ginny and Blaise who were lost in each other and snogging hot and heavy. They passed Luna and Harry who were currently in an intimate embrace as well.

"Your welcome. I hope you will excuse us a moment."

Hermione said as then Harry nodded and remarked something that confused Draco. Hermione just nodded and to Draco's astonishment led him to the back of the plane and he asked her.

"What did Harry mean we were going to join the mile high club? And what is that?"

Hermione just looked at Draco a moment then instead of explaining the idea to him, showed him. An hour and a half later the couple returned to their seats and both were grinning ear to ear. They noticed Blaise and Ginny were not in their seats and looked around a moment to find their friends.

A loud bang for a moment startled Hermione but then she heard giggling and found herself relaxing and calming down. Draco raised an eyebrow at her then chuckled as he realized the giggling was coming from Ginny as Blaise's chuckle was heard followed it.

* * *

Harry for a moment looked to the curtained area with a sigh. Luna was asleep sitting next to him with her head on his chest. He just studied the young woman and took in her sleeping form. He always thought Luna was a beautiful girl but as a woman, she had grown and developed in all the right ways he liked a woman to be curvy. Her face also so lovely now was so exquisite and he found himself lost in gazing at the woman unabashed.

Luna slowly flickered her eyes open as Harry was inspecting her face and he blue eyes connected with his green a moment.

"Luna will you be my girlfriend?"

Harry asked as she slowly sat up and smiled. As she did this she for a moment just slightly fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Silly Harry I thought I already was your girlfriend? I mean didn't you invite me to go to America with you? But yes I want to be your girlfriend. "

Luna said in her way of thinking and smiled as she lay he head back on his chest and Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her. He kissed the top of her head and smiled to himself. The ironic thing was that here he had been,all nervous. The kiss they had shared earlier had snapped him out of that nervousness once the shock of the way he felt while kissing her had subsided a bit. Once his body relaxed a bit he felt happiness sweeping though him and a calmness he had never felt before.

He kissed Luna's forehead now gently just pressing his lips there and inhaling the scent of her shampoo and closed his eyes. As he did he felt her snuggle closer to him and get comfortable. Luna was at peace and happy. She was in Harry's arms and she wrapped her arms around his waist and relaxed in the scents of his cologne. For once she didn't care about or think about Rackspurts or Nargles or anything at all to do with a Snorkack. Right now her concern and attention was on Harry.

"I love you Harry"

Luna whispered as she for a moment closed her eyes and was starting to fall asleep. Harry looked down at her in surprise as she confessed her love for him. He for a moment was silent as he imagined a life with Luna. He knew it would never be boring and he smiled to himself as he saw himself with Luna and children. The idea of him being a Father was a dream he had wished for and dreamed about but never before had he imagined the children's Mother. Now he could se it clearly. He could see himself and Luna very happy.

"I love you too Luna. Thank you for loving me too."

These were Harry's words as he closed his own eyes a moment and just gave into the feeling of being loved. Being truly loved and he knew this feeling had been there for Luna a very long time. He realized his love for Luna was different from his love for Ginny and he finally understood why it had been so easy for him now to let her go. He smiled quietly to himself as he felt Luna snuggle closer.

"How many do you want Harry?"

Luna asked quietly and Harry just for a second looked at his girlfriend a bit stunned. He knew he hadn't spoken aloud his thoughts and yet he didn't question how she was able to figure out what he was thinking about.

"I imagine at least two or three. As many as you want to give us Luna. Also if we have a son I'd like to name him James if you don't mind. If we have a daughter maybe Lily would be a nice name."

Harry told her as he kissed her ear and relaxed more. Luna opened her eyes and looked at him quietly a moment. As she did she studied his features and she kissed his neck gently a moment before whispering.

"I like those names. Do you mind if we have a daughter that her middle name be Cecilia? It was Mum's name. I think it sounds pretty together. Lily Cecilia Potter. So when would you like to start working on them?"

Luna asked in a calm tone. She showed no embarrassment in her statement but just a hint of the inquisitive nature the Ravenclaw had naturally. Harry for a moment just felt his mouth go dry. He tried to speak and for a moment it came out gargled but then he felt Luna caress his cheek and he looked down at her. His pulse was racing, he knew that her question was very unexpected and he wondered a moment if she understand fully how loaded that question of hers was. He wondered after a moment what she would think if he asked her to begin working on children with him right away. But ten he knew that they had just started dating too.

"It's okay Harry. My Mum explained it to me when I was nine. About how a baby gets into it's Mother and how it is born. I know that to make a baby,you have to have sex and love the person your with. I'm not afraid of sharing that with you Harry."

Luna then kissed the side of his neck a moment where the juncture of his shoulder and neck were and Harry moaned softly from her touch there. Her hand went to his chest and his left hand came up to hold her hand over his heart and link fingertips with hers.

"Soon. That is.. I'm not a virgin Luna when Ginny and I dated we slept together a few times. Have you ever been with a Man at all Luna?

Harry asked this quietly in her ear trying to be discreet and she lifted her head to look at him a moment seriously and honestly. Her answer to his question was truthful and seemed to feel like minutes before she spoke to him. However it was just in reality a few seconds.

"Sure, I mean my Father raised me of course after Mum blew herself up. Also have cousins that are male and I'm with you right now. But if you mean have I ever had sex with a man, no. I'm a virgin Harry. I have waited a long time for you actually. I hope we can do it soon even. Your the first guy to be my boyfriend honestly. "

She told him as she smiled quietly to herself. Harry just looked at her, at his girlfriend and saw she was being truthful. Her honesty humbled him as well as made him feel a bit happier. Luna wanted him and waited for him and was offering to him a life he could only dream and imagine before. She wanted him Harry. Not Potter but just Harry.

"Uh oh.. Have Nargles stolen your tongue? Let me kiss it and drive them away shall I?"

Luna said as she leaned in and kissed him slowly at first then more firmly and Harry allows her to explore his mouth as he kissed her back open mouthed and she made a sound in her throat that was to his ears very erotic and it hit a cord inside him, traveled down to his groin and had a amazing effect on his nether region.

As the kiss quickened into a passionate duel of tongues, Harry was surprised to feel his shirt unbuttoned and a her small hand now up and under his undershirt with her fingertips grazing on his abdomen. For a moment he froze feeling her hand so close to where he knew he was most excited. The kiss was broken and Harry looked at Luna stunned. Her blonde waist length hair was disheveled,her lips swollen from his kisses and her eyes. He could see her desire and need in those baby blue eyes. He heard her panting and realized it wasn't only from the reaction of the kiss.

"What exactly is a Nargle Luna and is it still there?"

Harry asked quietly. Luna nodded slowly and then smiled softly. As she did her hand on his abs moved up a moment to graze along his heart.

"Yes and no. It's.. A nargle is a thing that brings something alive sorrow and pain. This one surprisingly resembled a donkey with a pigs snout. I don't know what to make of it exactly but it's gone a bit. Your head and heart were full of them Harry but now it's begun to be filled with light and that kills the Nargles."

Luna told him with a smile and she relaxed a moment as he just then placed her head on his now bare chest where she had risen his under shirt and closed her eyes. Harry found himself in awe a moment as he looked at her with her head on his chest. He wondered how she knew about his Uncle Vernon and wondered if maybe Ginny or Hermione told her about what had happened to his Uncle the day before. He however realized it didn't matter as he thought about his Uncle a moment and found he felt no resentment towards the bastard or anger and he wondered if this is what Luna had been trying to tell him. The light of course if he had to analyze her meaning was her love for him. The metaphor of light surrounding his heart was rather poetic in his reasoning.

* * *

Ginny was grinning as she and Blaise were snogging and he pressed his girlfriend against the wall. Ginny let out a moan of pleasure as she moved and wrapped her legs around his waist. Blaise was surprised and for a moment he pressed her harder against the wall. Their bodies entwined and both tried to be silent as they coupled in the small bathroom. Ginny's butt was on the sink helping Blaise to keep her upright. However from the way Blaise and Ginny were moving, a loud banging sound echoed through to the cabin of the plane.

First the loud banging hadn't been noticed by the couple but soon the sink had become a bit loose and was scrapping a bit against the wall. However as the movement was increased the sound finally was noticed when Ginny's bum slipped a moment from the sink and to their surprise it fell in a pile of metal rubbish to the floor.

For a moment neither of them moved but then they both started to laugh and Blaise turned her to take her against the wall. After wards Ginny and Blaise kissed gently a moment and as they walked back to their seats, four pairs of eyes moved to look at the couple holding hands and grinning. Ginny for a moment felt her face redden as she knew she felt a slight bit of embarrassment but then to relieve the tension and her discomfort she finds herself being tickled by Blaise.

"Stop Blaise! Stop it it's hahahahaha oh Blaise please don't!"

Blaise chuckled as he tickled his girl and smirked and tickled her more when she begged him to stop. He relaxed after a moment and drew her close to him. Cuddling her in his arms and whispering sweet endearments in her ear. Blaise felt happy and relaxed not feeling anything but the love him and Ginny shared surround him and comforting him. Blaise knew peace with her in his arms. He was content just to hold this woman the rest of his days and never move an inch from that spot.

However as they were sitting just a bit from Luna and Harry. Though quiet their conversation reached them and Blaise and Ginny both grinned when Harry asked Luna to be his girlfriend. They both bit their lips to stifle the laughter wen she told him she was already is girlfriend. When their conversation turned to more personal subjects like children ,Ginny wondered about her own children with Blaise. She knew she had never even asked Harry once in their relationship about that and they had dated off and on for almost two years. Ginny realized she had never even thought about children wit him when she was dating him.

She looked at Blaise who for a moment just smiled and caressed her face gently with his palms.

"As many as you want Cara Mia. I hope we've started on them already in truth. I've found myself thinking about it. I want to someday share children and grow old with you Ginny."

Blaise told her honestly and was surprised when he saw tears begin to form in Ginny's eyes. He was concerned as he hugged her to comfort her. He had no idea what he had said to make her cry but he wanted to stop the tears. Tears on a woman's face was one of his weaknesses. He opened his mouth to speak when Ginny's lips pressed against his closed it.

Blaise didn't know what to make of it when Ginny was smiling through tears and nodding her head. For a moment he thought back to what he said and his eyes grew wide as he realized the implications of his words. He felt happy but also a bit nervous as he realized perhaps Ginny had taken his a bit differently than he had intended to. However he was true to his words and heart and did want to have children with her and grow old with her. He could see her as his wife and his children s mother. He took a calming breath and the ring off his right ring finger that displayed the Zabini coat of arms and he looked at her quietly a moment.

Ginny was surprised when e removed his ring and looked at it and then her and she was stunned when Blaise stood up and knelt at her feet. Blaise knelt and took Ginny's left hand in his and smiled quietly as he linked his eyes with hers. Ginny felt her heart beat wildly as she realized what he was about to do. Tears of happiness spilled on her cheeks as she looked at him now.

"I have no ring to give you, not anything beautiful at least and I.. Ginevera Molly Weasley I love you. I'm a bit nervous because this is a big step and I want to ask you something important. I want you to know my intentions. I want to share my life with you and grow old with you and make babies with you and I ask humbly as I can and with as much love as I feel for you. Will you be my wife?"

Ginny was crying now and smiling and shaking her head yes as she looked down at Blaise who looked as nervous as he sounded and she just caressed his face a moment with her palms. The kiss she gave him was not gentle but full of passion and of the love she felt and shared with him. Blaise kissed her back and groaned as he broke the kiss to look up at her again.

"Yes Blaise Antonio Marcel Zabini. I love you and I can't wait to be your wife. That ring is beautiful and put it on me?"

Ginny asked as he smiled and kissed her hand and placed the ring on her finger. Of course it was too big so he taped it with his wand and had it shrink to fit her ring finger comfortably. Ginny for a moment just looked at the ring and then at Blaise and grinned. Ginny was on cloud nine as Blaise retook his seat and they cuddled together now.


End file.
